En cada suspiro
by Fairiel
Summary: Madame Giry se retira y su puesto de acomodadora es tomado por su hija. El Fantasma de la ópera está decidido en seguir la misma relación servicial que tenía con la anciana, no es capaz de evadir los agudos comentarios de la melancólica mujer que antes había tomado por una chiquilla inmadura, ¿qué pasaría sí la acomododara del Fantasma era algo diferente a lo ellos creían?
1. Prologo

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno después de meses de planeación, al fin me dicidí en publicar mi primer fic del Fantasma de la ópera. Esta historia es una especie de licuado entre el libro original, el musical de Webber y el maravilloso libro de Susan Kay, los tres me encantan y voy a sacar lo que pueda de cada uno con respecto a la actitud los protagonistas. Pueden dejar reviews preguntandome cualquier cosa y a medida que van avanzando los capítulos dire cuales son las personas que uso de modelos para las descripciones. Mientras tanto disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_ ** En cada suspiro**_

* * *

_ Prologo_

_Paris, otoño de 1894_

Un carruaje pasaba seguro por las calles de la ciudad, de color negro y con las cortinas cerradas, el cochero estaba enfundado en un pesado abrigo de piel para protegerse del frío que comenzaba a notarse, pensó en su misteriosa pasajera y que en pleno día y con frialdad le había dicho que quería ir a la Ópera de Paris; la dama, ataviada con un vestido negro y un gorro con un velo diminuto que no permitía ver bien su cara, como equipaje sólo llevaba una maleta que no le permitió tocar.

La mujer que estaba dentro del carruaje observaba un periódico con un par de fríos ojos azules, el encabezado tenía una frase que podía verse claramente, un chisme, algo "escandaloso para la buena sociedad".

_**¨El señor barón de Castelot-Barbezac contrajo matrimonio el día de ayer con la señorita Odette Charcot, luego de su sorpresivo y escandaloso divorcio de la antigua corista y bailarina Margaret Jules Giry". **_

Las manos enfundadas en guantes negros apretaron aquel papel gris y un suspiro se oyó de los labios de la mujer.

El cochero le anunció que había llegado a destino, ella le pagó sin dirigirle la mirada y observó el imponente edificio, no había estado ahí en casi seis años pero ahora tendría que regresar como una hija prodiga a los brazos de su madre, cuando antes se había ido triunfante, al entrar se desprendió de su sombrero y se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño firmemente sujeto en un moño. Esperaba encontrar a su madre sin necesidad de encontrarse con las "ratitas" y pasar por un centenar de comentarios burlones e insinuantes, ya estaba cansada de eso, quería empezar su nueva vida en un perfil bajo y por eso iba a tomar el antiguo puesto de su madre.

La acomodadora del Palco 5, seguiría teniendo el nombre de Madame Giry.


	2. La sucesora

**Disclaimer: Me había olvidado la otra vez, ninguno de los personajes o letras que publique en este fic me pertenecen, sólo la trama.**

* * *

_ Capítulo __1: La sucesora_

* * *

Madame Giry observó a la joven que se acercaba a ella con la cabeza baja y una mirada seria que sólo podía compararse con la suya. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en ella, observando con orgullo cómo su hija mayor pasaba ser algo más de lo que ella misma había sido, pero ahora no podía evitar tratarla con frialdad, pues estaba demasiado ofendida de hubiera dejado su cómoda vida para regresar al teatro; sí bien la antigua acomodadora (que desde hacía unos dos años cubría sorprendentemente el puesto de profesora de ballet) no era alguien cruel y ninguna decepción habría hecho que dejara a su querida hija en la miseria.

Los señores André y Firmin observaron extrañados a la joven que se encargaría del puesto que refería al temido palco del "Fantasma". Ambos llevaban apenas tres meses en la administración de la Casa de ópera y apenas entendían sí no habían comprado por error a un manicomio, pues las anomalías que habían dejado sus anteriores administradores eran demasiado notables en su opinión, teniendo como tema principal al temido espectro que les enviaba cartas ordenando y aconsejando sobre el reparto y que para colmo les pedía un sueldo, luego estaba La Carlotta, que no resultaba más rara que cualquier diva que se la pasaba haciendo pucheros pero de todos modos no era una compañía agradable y por último estaba madame Giry, la antigua acomodadora a la que el señor Poligny había asendido a maestra de ballet poco después de que su predecesora se hubiera retirado y él se había enterado que la mujer había tenido una exitosa carrera como bailarina en Inglaterra, donde había viajado de joven pero luego de una lesión había cancelado tristemente su carrera para dedicarse a su familia.

―Les aseguro que mi hija cumplirá bien con las funciones, señor—dijo madame Giry mirando a su hija con toda la dureza que sus ojos negros podía mostrar, las dos mujeres eran muy diferentes, tanto que uno de los pocos atributos en que se les podían encontrar parecido era en que ambas llevan vestidos del color de las sombras, pues la profesora de ballet era una mujer alta, con porte digno y cara alargada, pálida y severa expresión; su hija, en cambio, era una joven que debía pasar los veinte, con un rostro bien perfilado de pómulos altos, nariz recta y grandes ojos azules, era mucho más pequeña que su madre y tenía una cara melancólica y seria.

― ¿La señorita no piensa unirse al cuerpo de ballet nuevamente?—comentó monseiur Firmin con algo de burla, había reconocido a la joven a pesar de su sobria apariencia―. Sí no mal recuerdo, la vi bailar hermosamente en _Fausto _hace algunos años.

Tanto su compañero como la profesora vieron con malos ojos al hombre, que pareció encogerse y hacerse más pequeño de lo que era, la chica no dijo nada sólo se limitó a mirarlos mientras apretaba los puños enguantados detrás de la espalda.

―La carrera de mi hija en el ballet acabó hace mucho, monseiur—siseó madame Giry―, además todos los trabajos en la ópera son importantes, incluso atender el palco del fantasma.

Los administradores comenzaron a murmurar irritados algo sobre mujeres supersticiosas y sujetos que querían chantajearlos, finalmente, monseiur André, más indulgente y tranquilo que su colega, le tendió amistoso la mano a la joven.

―Bueno madame baro…, es decir, madeimoselle Giry―tartamudeó el larguirucho hombre intentando no confundir a ambas damas con el titulo―, le doy la bienvenida a Academia Nacional de Música.

* * *

―Desempaca y encuéntrame en el salón de baile, empezaras tu jornada hoy mismo, Margaret―la puerta resonó en el pequeño cuarto cuando su madre la dejó sola en su nueva habitación, sabía que desde que le había contado sobre su decisión siempre sería "Margaret" para ella.

Observó detenidamente el lugar donde dormiría, era el camarín más alejado, feo y en malas condiciones de todo el edificio, de hecho, puede que no se le pudiese decir camarín porque ni la rata de ballet más insignificante y con menos talento podría haber habitado aquel lugar, ni siquiera para vestirse, mucho menos dormir en él; era un espacio ridículamente pequeño que constaba de un cajón mohoso (que parecía estar designado a ser su armario), un camastro en que podría dormir sólo gracias a su escasa estatura y una puerta que conducía a una letrina que prefirió no ver. No había ningún tocador, por supuesto, quizás su madre lo había mandado a quitar antes de que ella llegara, de todos modos ¿para qué necesitaba lucir bonita una acomodadora? Aunque para rematar en una de esas cuatro paredes estaba pegado un espejo pequeño, del tamaño de un niño, que le dio una imagen sucia de ella misma.

"Tú misma te metiste en ésta situación "se reprochó mentalmente "ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás".

Sacó sin ganas los pocos vestidos que tenía del bolso y se quitó el que había usado durante su largo viaje, colocándose uno más cómodo, color gris, y con lo poco que veía en el espejo acomodo los cabellos castaños claros que se habían salido de su peinado, intentó sonreír pero sólo logro una mueca torcida en sus finos labios, rechinó los dientes y salió del cuartito, ya no podía aparentar ser la misma de antes, tenía veinticinco años, era una mujer hecha y derecha, no una revoltosa niña de dieciséis que se había marchado de la ópera siguiendo una fantasía

Ya no era la pequeña y charlatana bailarina.

* * *

La ópera que se representaba en esa temporada era _Hamlet _de Ambroise Thomas y en el momento que la acomodadora entró al auditorio, el escenario parecía estar divido en tres, en una parte estaban las bailarinas junto con su madre, que las guiaba golpeando duramente un bastón negro contra el suelo, luego Gabriel, el profesor de canto, que trabajaba junto a los coristas y por último la Carlotta, que quizás estaba practicando el aria de locura de Ophélie, porque parecía estar en su propio mundo practicando _staccato _sin prestar a tención al resto, a pesar de que su voz, un poco recargada y estridente, dejaba frío a más de uno.

Su madre la llevó a un sitio apartado al verla y le levantó la barbilla con la mano hablando con severidad.

―El palco debe estar en perfectas condiciones, Margaret ¿lo sabes?

―Sí, madre, me lo repetiste muchas veces―contestó la muchacha sin emociones.

―A veces creo que estos nuevos administradores son idiotas, sí les siguen haciendo enojar _él _tomará cartas en el asunto y ocurrirán grandes desgracias―masculló madame Giry y luego lanzó un suspiro―. Por estos años me he ocupado de que no tuvieran que contratar a una suplente pero esos dos pusilánimes me toman por loca; tú debes ser discreta, hija, espero que hayas abandonado tu mal habito de andar por ahí chismorreando, en este trabajo no te servirá mucho.

―Lo sé―musitó la joven―. No te preocupes, seré igual que el mismo Fantasma, nadie notará mi presencia.

La dura mirada que su madre le ofreció dejó en claro que el comentario no había sido gracioso, la ignoró y se abrió paso a un costado del escenario para dirigirse a los palcos, el coro que practicaba se detuvo de inmediato, no por percatarse de ella, al parecer, sino por otra cosa.

―Madeimoselle Daaé―el profesor Gabriel habló con severidad, mientras todos los integrantes de coro volteaban en sus sillas y posaban sus ojos en una joven que parecía estar absorta y vacía― ¡Madeimoselle Daaé!―tronó.

La aludida levantó la vista y se sonrojó profundamente, era muchacha que rosaba los veinte años de un hermoso rostro pálido y con frente amplia, ojos entre azules y verdes y una hermosa cabellera color caoba que le caía en una manta de risos hasta la cintura, su rostro era una mescla de inocencia y tristeza que hizo que la acomodadora sintiera piedad.

―Lo lamento, monseiur―dijo tímidamente la Daaé.

―Espero que preste más atención sí quiere seguir en este coro, señorita―dijo el profesor con seriedad.

―Sí, señor.

La hija de la profesora de ballet se alejó del auditorio y entró al lugar de los palcos, condiciéndose por pura memoria al número 5 y encontrándolo completamente vacío. No le vio nada especial, aunque de niña había creído lo que decía su madre sobre el misterioso espectro pero ahora siendo mayor sólo pensaba que la soledad de su madre, lejos de ella y de sus hermanas le había tomado una mala pasada a su mente.

Acarició con lentitud las cortinas de terciopelo y lanzó un suspiro; su vida terminaría siendo más monótona que la de su madre, que vergüenza.

― ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer se quedó quieta como un poste ¿de quién era esa voz? Miró a todas partes girando la cabeza como una autómata pero el palco estaba vacío no había nadie más que ella a la vista.

― ¿En dónde está la buena de madame Giry?―volvió a preguntar la voz, era masculina, muy bella, y parecía una mescla entre suavidad y aspereza.

―Se ocupa del cuerpo de baile, yo la he sucedido―respondió con voz temblorosa.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre, madeimoselle?―inquirió la voz con cortesía.

―Me llamo Meg Giry, monseiur.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Primero que nada quiero agradecer a TrueNephilim o Sol, por ser la primera persona en animarse a dejar un review y a mi maravillosa y fiel sempai Windmiko por aventurarse a leer mi penosa historia.**

**Antes mencioné que iba a usar modelos de personas que vi en algunas producciones grabadas y sí ustedes quieren pueden buscarlas para hacerse una más fácil visualización, es algo que se hace más normalmente en los fics en inglés, creo.**

**Madame Giry, Monsieur Firmin Richard y Monsieur Gilles André y la Carlotta son respectivamente Liz Robertson, Barry James, Gareth Snook y Wendy Ferguson, a quienes pueden ver actuar estos personajes en la maravillosa producción del 25 aniversario, al igual que Christine Daaé a quien imagino por el bien del personaje como Sierra Boggess (lamento a veces**** decir ****que me leí el libro primero que el musical porque tal vez sí fuera al revés no me darían ganas de matar a Christine cada vez que lo leo, pero la actuación de esta chica me ablanda). Meg Giry es un caso diferente, en la actuación que mencioné anteriormente es interpretada por Daisy Maywood pero yo me la imagino y la describí como Sharon Millerchip, quien fue Meg en la producción original de Australia tanto del fantasma como de Love Never Dies (extrañamente usando una peluca morena en una y rubia en la otra, yo mesclé los dos), por cierto, sí alguien tiene un problema con la secuela ya puede ir dando clic al botón de atrás porque yo no voy a estar soportando comentarios así como un fan de la película del 2004 no le gustaría que yo dijera lo que pienso de ésta, procuremos ser lectores y fans calmados ¿ok?**

**Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Espectros

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Espectros_

* * *

Meg Giry…

Su nombre sonaba extraño o más bien lo era decirlo en voz alta, después de tantos años de ser llamada de otras formas. El dulce apodo que su madre le había dado cuando habían regresado a Francia, luego de años de vivir en Inglaterra, donde siempre había sido miss Margaret.

Sacudió la cabeza y su mente volvió a la irrealista situación en la que se encontraba; le había dicho su nombre a una voz sin cuerpo, una voz hermosa pero que parecía no tener emisor.

―Ah ¿con que usted se encargará de mi palco, madeimoselle?―preguntó él (porque ella no dudaba de que era un hombre) con tono amable.

―Si, monseiur―respondió la joven intentando no desesperarse y echar patas arriba todo el palco para averiguar sí eso no era una mala broma.

―Muy bien, entonces ¿puede traerme usted un programa para ver cuál será la siguiente ópera?

― ¿Qué?

―Si me puede traer un programa...

Palpó los bolsillos que traía su vestido, en donde había guardado unos programas antes de subir y lo sostuvo entre sus manos pálidas y temblorosas, la escena que se estaba desarrollando hacía que se asustara al mismo tiempo que se sentía como una tonta.

―Déjelo en la baranda, por favor―pidió el Fantasma tranquilamente, Meg obedeció lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada por la altura en la que se encontraba el palco, regresó casi trotando al umbral de la caja, mirando hacia todos lados―. Puede irse por ahora, madeimoselle Giry, no la necesitaré hasta más tarde.

La joven se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar embrujado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la voz habló nuevamente, pero esa vez la sintió demasiado cerca y la repentina suavidad de su tono hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

―Creo que su compañía va a ser muy interesante, pero va a ser discreta ¿no es así, pequeña Giry?

* * *

Madame Giry no se tomó muy enserio el desconcierto de su hija con respecto al asunto del espectro que le había hablado en el palco, simplemente le respondió que nada debía sorprenderle, que ella siempre le había hablado de su trabajo con el Fantasma cuando era más joven, Meg la observó como si estuviera loca pero decidió no discutir más, su madre era una persona terca, algo que su padre y su tía siempre le habían dicho que había heredado.

Por la noche, luego de terminar su jornada, Meg observó su imagen en el viejo espejo de la piecita mientras se peinaba, el color era una mescla indefinida de rubio y castaño y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, en muchos años lo había llevado sólo con la suficiente longitud como para hacerse un moño pero después de salir de la Ópera dejó que creciera hasta esa proporción; sonrió levente, y con un suspiro elevó los brazos que se despojaban de las mangas del camisón gracias a la gravedad, su pies, pequeños y cubiertos comedias blancas, se estiraron, alejando los talones del frío suelo de piedra. Por un instante deseo que fuera real, que esa fantasía se cumpliera.

Pero por algo era una fantasía.

De repente su pierna izquierda tronó y la joven cayó al suelo entre una maraña de cabellos, se levantó con lentitud mordiéndose los labios y sentada en el bajo las medias largas que cubrían su pierna viendo la larga cicatriz que la recorría como una serpiente, recorrió aquella marca con sus finos dedos.

_Pequeña Giry._

Jamás había extrañado tanto ese sobre nombre por el que comúnmente hacían gracia de su altura y de la edad que tenía al estar en el cuerpo de ballet como aquellos años lejos del la Ópera Garnier, en esa prisión que no quería recordar, era llamada "madame Margaret" o "madame baronesa", y los que lo decían eran personas vacías y sin alma, hombres y mujeres que la veían sufrir sin decir una sola palabra de consuelo, dejando que se hundiera en un abismo de soledad.

Le habían dicho sin más que su pierna se había roto en cuatro partes…; que no volvería a bailar, pero que eso no era el fin del mundo, por supuesto, ella era una noble aristócrata ¿para qué necesitaba algo tan frívolo como el baile? Ellos no sabían, no querían saber que era una forma de sentirse libre…

Que lo que se había roto era su alma…

* * *

Los señores André y Firmin eran un par de tontos, los vio a las once de la noche discutiendo por sólo un par de notitas que les había enviado para garantizar el éxito de la producción de _Hamlet _y ellos no hacían nada más que quejarse y decir que estaban cansados de que los anteriores gerentes les hicieran bromas.

No debían mostrarse tan confiados, no estaba bien que subestimaran al Fantasma.

Recorrió los pasillos nocturnos de la Ópera como la sombra que era, viajando por los pasadizos que se habían convertido en su diversión y su vida, claro además de la música, lo que más adoraba era contemplar la obra maestra que había ayudado a construir había lugares que incluso olvidaba algunas veces, en donde a veces veía a ese asqueroso tramoyista, Armand Buquet o a su hermano Joseph, bebiendo y espiando los camerinos para asustar a las chicas del coro o el ballet.

Hasta que no viera los cambios en la función, quizás debía regresar a casa y dedicarse a su música. Dio media vuelta, ondeando su larga capa negra pero algo llamó su atención, el área en el que estaba una de las partes más alejadas del edificio aún tenía unas cuantas y pequeñas trampas en las habitaciones, que los demás arquitectos le habían sugerido construir por sí un artista se veía agobiado por sus admiradores, aquella perspectiva le pareció estúpida en ese entonces y no había cambiado de opinión, ya que para lo único que se le ocurría que servían esas puertas era para que alguna muchachita curiosa se perdiera para siempre en esos interminables pisos.

Entró a uno de los túneles, uno pequeño, debía agacharse para poder cruzar, apenas lo recordaba en los planos que había diseñado con Garnier.

Se detuvo en una puerta…; una que parecía hecha de cristal.

Y vio una figura parada a través de ella, alguien que no podía verlo, cómo la mayoría de las personas, pálida como el espectro que él decía que era, vestida sólo con un camisón blanco y el largo pelo suelto. Era la misma mujer que ahora decía ocupar el puesto de madame Giry, la chica que había visto bailar maravillosamente a los dieciséis años, antes de que se marchara para casarse con un noble.

La pequeña Meg Giry.

Ya no era tan pequeña como recordaba, por la tarde había tratado asustarla para ver cuánto resistía a que una voz sin cuerpo le hablara pero ella había mantenido la compostura. Se preguntó como la directora de ballet mandaba a su hija a dormir en aquel camarín casi olvidado que se encontraba demasiado cerca de los subsuelos; el espejo era una creación suya, había hecho un par de habitaciones como esa para recordar sus años en Persia, observó como ella cerraba los ojos y subía los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sus pies se volvían largos y delicados en una delicada posición de ballet pero al instante cayó al suelo y se acarició una pierna.

El Fantasma abrió sorprendido sus ojos oscuros cuando la escuchó sollozar, por un instante, el hombre que pocas veces sentía piedad por los humanos no pudo moverse al ver llorar a esa joven, le daba lástima esa figura desolada que antes había rebosado de música y felicidad. Sacudió la cabeza, de nada servía compadecerse por los seres normales, ellos jamás le dieron compasión a él. Dio media vuelta y regresó a las sombras dejando a la joven con el espectro de sus antiguos sueños.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Muchas gracias a mis queridisimas lectoras por sus reviews, me animan y me hacen saber que no le estoy escribiendo al aire. Sol, respondiendo a tu pregunta, este fic se centra por ahora en unos meses antes del comienzo del libro/musical, y algunos cambios en cuanto a las edades de Christine y Meg, la primera como mencioné antes tiene más o menos veinte años, mientras que Meg es mayor que ella y no es su amiga, las demás cosas se las iré aclarando mientras transcurren los capítulos. ****Windmiko-sempai, no te preocupes por no saber mucho del tema, puedes preguntarme o encontrar el libro en cualquier parte, también como antes te sugiero que veas el 25 aniversario del musical para las descripciones. **


	4. Queridos y viejos amigos

_**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Queridos y viejos amigos_

Era de mañana cuando Meg escuchó que alguien azotaba con impaciencia la puerta de su pequeño cuarto; la joven se levantó de un salto, pensando que quizás se había quedado dormida y su madre había bajado hasta ese lugar recóndito de la Ópera para despertarla, pero al abrir la puerta, un par de brazos envueltos en arregladas mangas azules rodearon su pequeño cuerpo.

― ¡Meg, querida, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!―la sorpresiva visitante habló con sinceridad aflojando ligeramente el abrazo para ver a la cara de la joven. Los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de entusiasmo y algo de malicia, los cabellos de oro dorado atados en un moño, su joven compañera, amiga y rival de la adolescencia en esa exitosa primera bailarina que se hacía llamar La Sorelli.

―Annie…―consiguió murmurar cuando ambas entraron al cuartito, observando el aspecto bello y elegante de su vieja amiga y sintiéndose fuera de lugar estando con el cabello desordenado y vestida con un simple camisón.

―No puedo creer que estés en este desolado camarín, ¿tu madre no pudo darte un mejor alojamiento?―farfulló la rubia observando con indignación aquella pequeña habitación, pero advirtió que Meg bajaba la mirada, le tomó las manos con dulzura y ambas se sentaron en el camastro en donde dormía la acomodadora―. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, tengo mucho que reclamarte durante todos estos años. En primer lugar ¿por qué no nos escribiste a ninguna de nosotras? ¿La opulencia de la nobleza te hizo olvidar que pasaste muchos años agradables cómo bailarina?

―No, eso nunca―masculló la joven―es sólo que…; bueno sabes lo que dicen de mí.

―Yo no voy a juzgarte por el divorcio, Meg―dijo la Sorelli acariciando con dulzura el pelo largo de la joven.―No soy una de esas viejas estiradas de la sociedad que persiguen a otras personas buscando que se equivoquen para probar que ellas tienen la razón. Soy tu amiga, y sí alguna de las ratitas dice alguna cosa sobre ti se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

"Si, quizás seas la única", pensó Meg con amargura.

Annie fue más amable con ella de lo que había sido en todos sus años de férrea competencia como bailarinas, la chica Giry pensaba obstinadamente que su antigua compañera le tenía una patética y digna_ lástima_, que la había encontrado como una pobre desdichada que se escondía en los lugares más recónditos de la Ópera, lejos de sus amigos y que tenía cómo única compañía a un fantasma y a sus recuerdos. La Sorelli la alegró por unos instantes con anécdotas de su última temporada en _Hamlet _mientras le ayudaba con los cordones de su corsé reprochándole lo delgada que estaba.

―Importa poco cómo luzca―replicó Meg mientras se ponía la blusa y la chaqueta que apenas variaban de colores gris y marrón―, soy una simple acomodadora después de todo, y mi único cliente no parece muy preocupado por mi aspecto.

Había dicho esa frase con una sonrisa irónica, pensando que aquellas cuatro semanas de trabajo, el Fantasma había sido de lo más cordial con ella aunque su voz le siguiera erizando la piel, sólo debía dejar el programa en el asiento o traer una silla y luego marcharse, casi siempre encontraba un par de francos como propina y luego todo volvía a la normalidad. Su amiga se sorprendió ¿dónde había quedado la Meg Giry que ella conocía? La pequeña bailarina que siempre pensaba en sí misma y deseaba todo el tiempo destacar parecía haberse convertido en una mujer melancólica y silenciosa.

Con Annie pasearon por unas horas, caminaron por la ópera y saludaron a su madre, que sólo le dijo que tenía que estar en el palco a las cinco y que la Sorelli debía ir al ensayo; ésta le habló a Meg sobre un hombre que la trataba con gran galantería, un tal Conde de Chagny. Ante esa noticia Meg habló con voz tensa:

―Ten cuidado con los de su calaña, Annie. Creen que las mujeres que trabajan en un teatro son lo mismo que prostitutas.

―Ay querida Meg―dijo la rubia con piedad, acariciándole el brazo―, él no significa mucho para mí, es sólo un hombre que me mima y nada más.

―No quiero que alguien te lastime.

―Nadie lo hará, recuerda que también tengo influencias―le guiñó un ojo, y luego dio un respingo cómo si se acordara de algo y metió la mano en el bolso que llevaba colgando del hombro sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel cartón—. Por cierto, casi me olvidaba que tenía que darte esto―se lo entregó―, es para que tengas un poco de distracción del lúgubre trabajo que te tocó.

Meg sujetó el regalo entre sus manos pálidas y luego desató el moño de hilo que mantenía la envoltura, uno de los objetos que está guardaba se calló pero la Sorelli lo recogió antes de que su amiga pudiera agacharse y volvió a ponerlo en sus manos. Los dos objetos eran dos libros de tapa dura, uno de ellos era completamente negro y bastante grueso, cuando lo abrió las páginas amarillentas estaban completamente vacías, el otro tenía una encuadernación extraña parecía un dibujo griego de una mujer con una fruta redonda entre las manos _Los secretos del mito de Perséfone, _decía el titulo.

—El negro es un diario, pero puedes escribir lo que quieras en él―le explicó su amiga—, el otro es un libro que encontré una vez, es verdaderamente escandaloso―se rió—, trata sobre el mito de Hades y Perséfone, de la Antigua Grecia pero la autora, según escuché, es una de esas mujeres que analizan todo desde un punto de vista…, peculiar.

― ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, lo sabrás cuando lo leas.

* * *

Meg le agradeció los regalos y ambas se pusieron en marcha para ir a sus respectivas actividades, la hija de Madame Giry apretó los libros contra su pecho y se dirigió al Palco 5 para comenzar a trabajar, pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros del pequeño cuartito se sorprendió al escuchar dos voces platicando, una de ellas le era bien conocida, era aquella voz preciosa que le fascinaba y atemorizaba a la vez, la otra era diferente, más gruesa, marcada con un fuerte acento extranjero. Meg se escondió detrás del umbral y vio a un hombre vestido de forma extraña, con ropa oriental y un sombrero extravagante, no parecía tenerle miedo a la voz con la que platicaba, de hecho en sus palabras había un ligero destello de ironía y diversión.

―Tienes un lugar demasiado bueno para no poder sentarte, mi viejo amigo—dijo observando detenidamente el lujoso palco.

―Quizás es porque lo uso para ver las óperas, no vengo a acosar a nadie—masculló el Fantasma.

―No, claro, sólo acosas a todo el teatro, chantajeas a los gerentes y haces cambios en el reparto—el extranjero parecía enojado―. Honestamente no entiendo como sigues desperdiciando tus talentos en este lugar.

—Y yo no entiendo cómo te siguen admitiendo aquí, no ves ninguna de las presentaciones ni trabajas. Además lo mejor es que te vayas, Nadir, la portera llegará pronto.

―Oh si, la hija de la profesora de ballet—dijo el hombre―, recuerdo escuchar a los tramoyistas que ella había sido bailarina cuando era más pequeña, realmente no sé como esa pobre criatura puedo terminar trabajando para un sinvergüenza cómo tú—. Su acentuado tono se volvió de sospecha― ¿No le has hecho algo, verdad?

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle algo?―gruñó el espectro—. Es sólo una mujer y una empleada bastante competente.

—Sí, supongo que habrá heredado la buena voluntad de su madre―suspiró el extraño pero al instante rio—, aunque de todos modos sé que no le harás nada, eres un caballero después de todo―dijo con humor mientras se iba sin ver a la joven escondida que lo observaba sorprendida.

—Y tú eres un desgraciado―gruñó el Fantasma.

Meg sólo podía mantenerse oculta y tratar de que su corazón dejara de latir con aquella fuerza descomunal, clavaba con tal fuerza las uñas en sus libros que quizás sus uñas habían perforado el cuero. ¿Qué era esa escena que acababa de presenciar? ¿Quién había sido ese hombre extraño de piel oscura y ojos jade? El Fantasma lo había llamado Nadir y ahí surgía otra incógnita: ¿cómo el Fantasma sabía el nombre de ese señor?, ¿por qué habían mantenido esa extraña pero fluida conversación? Las respuestas fluían en su cabeza, una más improbable y descabellada que la otra.

Entró al placo y comenzó a barrer y a limpiar como una autómata, su invisible cliente no se presentó ese día y cuando acabó, luego de comer y saludar a su madre más por costumbre que por necesidad se encerró en diminuto cuartito y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro cómo una leona encerrada, luego finalmente soltó una exclamación de furia, se sentó en el camastro sacando una vieja pluma y un tintero y poniendo el libro negro en su regazo comenzó a escribir.

_¨Esto no es un diario; sí lo fuera escribiría tonterías cómo lo hacía cuando era una niña tonta y presumida. No, sólo quiero documentar esto para convencerme a mi misma de que no me he vuelto loca, de que todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos años no ha terminado por exprimir las últimas gotas de cordura que me quedan, de que mi madre y yo no somos los únicos seres irracionales que hablan con una voz en palco, al menos que claro, aquel oriental que vi hoy en la habitación sea también un espectro, pero no, yo sé que era real._

_Pero yo sé que la voz de que la voz que hablaba con él, la voz que habla conmigo, tan hermosa cómo sí se metiera en el fondo de mi mente, no es de un fantasma…¨_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, bueno, cómo vemos a hecho su aparición uno de nuestros personajes El Persa o Nadir, cómo lo nombró nuestra buena Susan Kay; y Meg... bueno van a ver que va a ir pasando con ella. No es cómo Christine, eso se los aseguro... al menos se dio cuenta de que nuestro Mr. Loquito no es ningún ángel.**

** Muchas gracias a Sol por su comentario y las personas que pusieron sus favoritos y siguen esta historia, significan mucho para mí.**


	5. El peligro de las dudas

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.**_  
_

* * *

_Capitulo 4: El peligro de las dudas_

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Meg en una empresa arriesgada se dedicó, cuando no estaba en el palco, a preguntar a los habitantes del teatro lo que sabían del Fantasma de la ópera, recibió diferentes respuestas, de los tramoyistas, las bailarinas, cantantes y profesores pero todos decían algo diferente: unos corifeos decían que era un hombre sin pies que flotaba, unos coristas mencionaban que había sido un anciano rico que había muerto al escuchar el magnífico canto de una antigua diva de la que se había enamorado y deambulaba por el teatro buscándola; otros incluso, decían que era en realidad era una mujer que había sido aplastada por una viga durante la construcción del edificio.

La joven se apoyó en una de las paredes de madera de los bastidores, todas esas descripciones le parecían demasiado tontas y fantasiosas, creadas por niños, ella _quería _encontrar la verdad de aquel asunto, por más que _él_ no le hubiera causado algún daño, no podía vivir como su madre, sumisa ante los deseos de aquel supuesto espectro.

―Te lo digo, Joseph, ¡esa vez te juro que casi lo tenía!―la voz gruesa de un hombre hizo que se sobresaltara, vio a dos hombres grandes caminando por las plataformas que se alzaban encima de donde estaba, hablaban sin ninguna clase de discreción, cómo si disfrutaran el hecho de que otras personas escucharan sus conversaciones.

―Al sin vergüenza no lo atrapa nadie, Armand, de seguro se deslizó entre tus manos, con lo delgado que es―respondió el hombre calvo que lo acompañaba, la hija de madame Giry vio sus caras mientras subía a la plataforma, el tal Armand era un hombre que debía rozar los cincuenta, con pelo grueso y negro, de constitución fornida, su acompañante tenía rasgos parecidos pero era calvo y con un poco de barba.

― ¿A quién intentan atrapar?―los dos hombre observaron sorprendidos a la pequeña mujer que se acercaba a ellos con el rostro serio.

― ¿Qué quieres aquí, chica?―le espetó Joseph con grosería pero su hermano le tomó el hombro mientras miraba a la muchacha de una forma repugnante.

―Eres la que se encarga de su palco ¿verdad?―inquirió Armand sonriéndole con una hilera de dientes echados a perder.

― ¿Del palco 5? Sí soy yo.

― ¿Y tú no has visto a tu empleador, pequeña?

― ¿Ustedes sí?

Ambos tramoyistas soltaron carcajadas horribles y comenzaron a caminar lentamente alrededor de la joven cómo dos gatos rodeando a un ratón en aquel limitado espacio. Joseph habló primero, riéndose con su voz ronca y gruesa.

―Yo lo vi aquí en la tramoyas, corriendo en la noche mientras todos dormían, era delgado y muy alto, su piel es cómo un pergamino amarillo, no tiene ojos, solamente dos agujeros en su lugar…

―Mi hermano se deja llevar por su imaginación de borracho―le interrumpió Armand quedándose detrás de Meg, (quien por lo que olía de su aliento no podía declarar que fuera precisamente reticente al alcohol) y susurró una descripción en su oído―. Yo lo vi anoche, cara a cara, y pude ver en sus ojos oscuros una mirada de muerte; te aseguro que los tiene. Es verdad que es delgado y viste de negro, siempre llevando una capa y un sombrero de ala ancha, tiene una máscara que brilla en toda la negrura de su horrorosa figura―acarició un riso castaño que salía rebelde del moño que ataba el cabello de Meg y ella se estremeció apartándose.― ¿Él te da miedo, niña? Te aseguro que lo atraparé para ti sí te molesta… pero claro tendrás que pagarme de alguna forma.

Meg se apartó con repugnancia de ambos hombres y salió casi corriendo de la plataforma pensando en cuál de las dos descripciones le había parecido más viable y preguntándose si no era mejor aceptar la compañía del Fantasma por que al parecer él, la trataba de una forma más decente que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido.

* * *

Por la noche, Meg se recostó en su cama a la luz de las velas que le proporcionaba el pequeño candelabro que había en la pared de su habitación y comenzó a leer uno de los regalos de la Sorelli. Tal y cómo Annie le había dicho, el libro _Los secretos del mito de Perséfone_, no era algo normal:

"_El dios del Inframundo, Hades, raptó, según algunas versiones del mito, a la inocente y bella Kore, hija de Démenter, diosa de la agricultura, sumiendo por la depresión de ésta, a la tierra en una horrible esterilidad…_

_Todos conocemos esa vieja historia, _decía el libro, _pero ¿qué sucedió después de todo el asunto de la granada, los meses de partida y regreso, el encuentro entre madre e hija? ¿Qué vio la diosa Démenter, cuándo vio a su pequeña e inocente hija convertida en una verdadera mujer luego de su _horrible secuestro_?..."_

Alguien tocó la puerta, Meg se levantó de la cama, al abrir la puerta no encontró alma alguna en el oscuro pasillo, sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero de pronto su pie tocó algo que le llamó la atención, lo levantó, era un papel doblado de muy buena calidad con un letra roja que decía _pequeña Giry._

"_Estimada madeimoselle Giry:_

_Tengo entendido que ha estado deambulando por el teatro pidiendo información sobre mi existencia ¿Duda de ella madeimoselle? Eso es extraño pues usted realiza un excelente trabajo en mi palco y no me gustaría desprenderme de su compañía en tan poco tiempo, pero tendré que hacerlo si usted se vuelve alguien indiscreto con respecto a asuntos que no le incumben. Continuemos con nuestra común relación entre cliente y portera sí eso no le molesta, ninguno de los dos ha hecho daño al otro y no queremos que ese estado termine ¿verdad?_

_Su más obediente amigo y cliente._

_ F. de la. O_

Meg soltó un jadeo y se sentó en el camastro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso el Fantasma la estaba _amenazando_?_, _se atragantó con la rabia y le supo amarga; ¿esa criatura creía que era cómo las demás ratas de ballet que podían ser asustadas por nada o cómo los tontos de los gerentes? Pues estaba muy equivocado al pensar eso, sí quería una relación profesional bien podría mostrarse cómo era y dejar asustarla siendo una invisible presencia, lo había escuchado hablar con ese hombre extraño cómo sí nada, no dando órdenes sino conversando, dudaba que un fantasma conversara o mirara óperas o supiera de música.

Por la mañana decidió buscar a aquel persa.

* * *

Nadir Khan pasaba en la ópera casi tanto tiempo cómo en el solitario piso que compartía con su sirviente Darius en Paris, aparte de poder pagar (no sin tener que juntar un par de meses de pensión) unas cuantas butacas para ver las funciones que su _querido_ amigo, le había insistido ver un par de veces, cuando los antiguos gerentes respetaban sus deseos, no era muy habido a la música de los europeos pero debía admitir que algunas veces se veía cautivado por algunas melodías. De todas formas aunque no se sentía muy cómodo en un lugar lleno de infieles cabezotas e hipócritas, que algunos como decía _él_, sólo iban al edificio a exhibirse y admitir orgullosamente que eran ricos; a pesar de todo solía pasar ratos agradables hablando con algunos trabajadores, ayudando por cortesía sí alguien se perdía e incluso disfrutando de las bromas o piruetas que hacían las alumnas de ballet más jóvenes, pequeños seres que tenían una especie de adicción a los chismes e historias de terror.

No era del todo cierto que estaba por nada en ese lugar, estaba ahí para asegurarse de que se cumpliera una promesa, los pequeños accidentes los dejaba pasar pero siempre se había repetido de que sí alguien _moría_ en aquel teatro de una forma extraña, desmantelaría el edificio ladrillo por ladrillo buscando al asesino.

―Monseiur―una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos― ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

El Persa se giró y observó a la muchacha a quien en el teatro habían comenzado a llamar cruelmente "la noble reciclada", ataviada con su sencillo conjunto de blusa, falda y chaqueta, la joven parecí nerviosa y estática, sus ojos azul oscuro lo escudriñaban y no encontró ningún lugar para escabullirse en aquel angosto pasillo.

― ¿Qué desea, madeimoselle?―respondió en su francés fuertemente acentuado.

―Creo que usted y yo tenemos un conocido en común―comenzó Meg con gran seriedad―. Un conocido que nos habla en el Palco 5.

― ¿Cómo dice?―se sobresaltó extranjero.

―Estoy hablando del Fantasma, monseiur, le escuché a usted hablando con él ¿Cómo hizo eso? Creí que los espectros cómo el estaban para asustar a las niñas supersticiosas pero al parecer nuestro inteligente espectro es muy versado en la música ¡e incluso escribe!, aunque debo decir, monseiur que no es muy bueno en la caligrafía, pues su carta me resultaba poco legible.

Nadir observaba estupefacto como la mujer soltaba furiosa esas palabras ¿Decía que _él_ le había escrito?

―Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que me diga dónde puedo hablar con él en persona―dijo Meg fulminando con los ojos al pobre hombre.

― ¿Hablar?―preguntó el Persa poder creer las palabras de la joven, muchos habían sido escépticos con respecto al asunto del fantasma ¡pero esa muchacha estaba diciendo que quería hablar con éste en persona!―Creo que usted no se siente bien, madeimoselle.

―Oh, yo me siento muy bien―replicó con violencia la hija de madame Giry―. Pero yo no soy cómo mi madre, monseiur y no me callaré aunque ese supuesto espectro me dé la entera Ópera servida en bandeja, sino quiere decirme dónde está ese hombre, porque yo sé muy bien que eso es lo que es, me adentraré en la oscuridad yo misma.

― ¡No se atreva a hacer eso!―exclamó el Persa de repente, acercándose a Meg y aferrando sus manos morenas a los hombros esbeltos de la joven―. No sé de qué forma se enteró de estas cosas, madeimoselle Giry pero lo mejor que las ignore o no vivirá para contarlo.

― ¿Qué no viviré?―inquirió Meg apartándose de él― ¿acaso insinúa que él va a matarme? ¡Pues que lo intente! Yo no soy una de las niñas de coro que se intimidan por ver la que la luz de su habitación se apagó de repente, soy una mujer adulta y no dejaré que alguien me diga qué hacer, mucho menos ese ser tan despreciable que aterroriza al teatro y engañó a mi madre por años.

Y entonces, furiosa, se alejó del extranjero dando grandes zancadas, al parecer no podía contar con su ayuda, pues le había dicho que lo ignorara ¡Ignorar años de leyendas y de que su madre hablara de un espectro en palco cómo si se tratara de un buen cliente! En aquellos años fuera de Paris, Meg había cosechado un odio profundo al sentido de verse engañada y más por un hombre que se regodeaba con los efectos del miedo que provocaba a otra persona. Su apasionado espíritu, dormido en los últimos cuatro años, revivió en el momento en que con gran decisión, se adentró a los subsuelos de la ópera.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, parece que me estoy acostumbrando a no tardar _tanto_ para publicar, gracias a Sol por dejarme el rewiev (sí el Persa apareció en su calidad de metiche) y las demás personas que yo _sé _que leen por hacerlo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**


	6. Amargo suplicio

**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Dos capítulos en un día, esto no lo hacía desde los doce años, pero bueno me vino un subidón de inspiración y lo aproveché lamento que sea tan corto, pero créanme es _muy_ importante. Agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron review, Sol (respondiendo a tu pregunta, todavía no sé cuantos capítulos van a ser) y mi nueva lectora abrilmillet ¡vaya que fueron rápidas!****  
**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Amargo suplicio _

* * *

Los ojos de Meg estaban casi ciegos en la imposible oscuridad de los sótanos de la ópera, su respiración era profunda y calmada, ni siquiera llegaba a mover demasiado la llama de la vela que sostenía con su pequeña mano pálida.

Había esperado con paciencia a que las luces de los dormitorios se apagaran, a que los tramoyistas se fueran y que las bailarinas y cantantes se dirigieran a sus casas o habitaciones y vistiéndose con un vestido ligero y cómodo color negro, el mismo con el que había entrado al teatro, y bajo completamente sola los interminables escalones que conducían a los subsuelos.

Resopló intentando no apagar la vela y miró a su alrededor, todo aquel escenario le resultaba desesperante y repetitivo: los interminables pasillos, los decorados y telones polvorosos de las óperas que no estaban en temporada, las ratas que pasaban de vez en cuando y el espeso olor de la humedad, no eran cosas muy alentadoras.

Pero ella no se detendría hasta encontrarlo.

Cuando llevaba más de dos horas explorando se detuvo, se encontraba en el tercer sótano, su vela estaba a punto de extinguir pues la había sacado de su habitación, tendría que encontrar algo para alumbrarse o continuaría su búsqueda a oscuras, busco con la vista por si en las paredes no había algo pero no encontró nada más que los cortinajes de siempre, sin embargo antes de que diera por vencida y decidiera continuar con aquella odisea la noche siguiente, algo inusual llamó su atención, en el piso de madera, cubierto por una capa gruesa de polvo había un cuadrado que sobresalía de toda la perfección asimétrica de las tablas que formaban el piso; se agachó y colocando el pequeño porta vela en el suelo, corrió el polvo con sus manos revelando un compartimiento con una cuerda delgada.

"Es una trampilla" pensó frunciendo el ceño, "son muy comunes en el escenario, para que los artistas que tienen apariciones imprevistas puedan subir rápidamente pero ¿por qué hay una aquí? Esto es un sótano, ¿quién necesita una trampilla en un sótano?"

La llama de la vela estaba acabándose.

Meg abrió el compartimiento y un viento frío le chocó la cara, haciendo que un horrible escalofrío corriera por su espalda, el interior de esa puerta parecía una de las descripciones del Inframundo: un lugar oscuro y frío del que los seres indignos jamás podrían regresar, un lugar dónde habitaban las criaturas oscuras y espantosas, y que jamás era pisado por almas puras y buenas. Quizás ahí encontraría al Fantasma.

La joven inspiró profundamente y sopló suavemente la llama de la vela, con las manos, palpó la forma cuadrada de la trampa y bajó lentamente sus piernas intentando que la falda no se trabara, luego, sosteniéndose de los costados de la trampilla deslizó lentamente su torso hasta quedar colgando con sus manos, intento buscar con los pies el suelo, pero solamente encontraba un vacio aire, tal vez era un poco alto, pero dudaba que no fueran más un par de metros.

Y entonces, cerrando fuertemente los ojos se soltó.

* * *

No supo donde estaba cuando despertó, sólo sintió un fuerte dolor.

¿Qué tan larga había sido la caída? Sentía cómo sus músculos gemían a causa de los golpes, intentó pararse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, se tocó la frente y sintió que algo cálido chorreaba por su cara, en la poca luz que había en ese lugar, miró sus dedos y vio que era sangre, se sentó con una lentitud casi insoportable, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos pudieran ver el lugar en donde estaba y en lugar de eso vio algo que la sorprendió.

Se vio a ella misma.

Vio a una mujer, con un arruinado vestido negro, la cara pálida y recorrida por un hilo rojo desde la frente hasta el cuello, el pelo castaño desaliñado y suelto del habitual moño que llevaba, los ojos azules que se veían negros gracias a esa penumbra. Giro la cabeza y de repente se vio multiplicada cientos de veces, todos aquellos rostros iguales blancos por el terror.

Y en el centro de esa horrorosa habitación de espejos había un árbol, un árbol grande, horrible y frondoso que se multiplicaba gracias a los terribles espejos que forraban la pequeña habitación hexagonal, de esos árboles colgaban gruesas y blancas sogas. Horcas.

Se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a caminar por aquel cuarto de ilusiones, palpó con las manos las paredes, intentó encontrar alguna línea que le indicara una puerta, pero no encontró nada, nada además de su imagen devolviéndole una mirada desesperada y los árboles, esos horribles árboles.

Pero de pronto, la oscuridad se acabó.

Meg parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la segadora luz que invadió la habitación pero aparte de eso nada había cambiado, seguía encerrada en ese lugar ¿Qué era esa cámara? ¿Quién podría poner un lugar tan desesperante debajo de un teatro de ópera? La repuesta llegó a su cabeza tan rápido como la pregunta acabó.

_Él_.

¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! Aquel lugar sin duda era un dispositivo perfecto para un ser tan siniestro, finalmente había dado con sus dominios pero ¿por qué había construido ese cuarto? ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

― ¡No puede seguir ocultándose!―gritó mirando unos espejos con una furia violenta―. Yo sé lo que usted es, monseiur _Fantasma._

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía por la frustración y la rabia de haber acabado en aquella cámara pero de pronto cuando vio gracias a los espejos las pequeñas gotas de sudor que viajaban desde su frente hasta su cuello, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba _ardiendo._

Meg soltó un jadeo, sintiendo como su boca se secaba repentinamente cómo sí no hubiera bebido agua en días, el calor era intolerable, sin pensar en el decoro, se deprendió de su blusa negra quedando únicamente con el corsé y la camisa además de la enagua y la falda, se desesperó, golpeó los cristales con sus manos desnudas sólo consiguiendo quemaduras. Gritó de la rabia y finamente cayó al suelo sollozando.

"Todo lo hice mal desde el principio", pensaba sin referirse a esa situación, "sí no hubiera sido tan ingenua y arrogante… sí me hubiera dado cuenta antes mi madre no me miraría cómo a una paria, aún estaría bailando, no estaría aquí…"

―Lo siento―lloró observando con ojos ciegos a su propia imagen, creyendo por un momento ver a la antigua Meg, a la niñita alegre y simple que había llegado a ser la primera bailarina más joven de Paris. ―Lo siento.

Sacó la cabeza de sus manos y observó el árbol, el real, por el que colgaba esa soga, esa cuerda que le ofrecía una escapatoria de la vida que ella misma se había destruido, de seguir recordando aquellos ocho años infernales que destruyeron su inocencia y aplastaron para siempre sus sueños.

La pequeña cuerda que se balanceaba.

"Perdóname, mamá."

Con gran esfuerzo, ya que el calor la estaba enloqueciendo, se subió a las ramas del árbol ignorando la quemazón del hierro caliente con el que estaba hecho, con las piernas estiradas se acercó a la soga y la colocó firmemente a rededor de su cuello. Saltaría, sólo eso, todo acabaría en un rato. Ese pensamiento la reconfortó, todo acabaría pronto.

Cerró los ojos.


	7. Dudas

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Dudas_

* * *

Eso era un error, un enorme error.

Se pasó una mano por la cara ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Había llegado a la casa con la esperanza de seguir su día, eludiendo por los pelos, los repugnantes de los Buquet que lo habían seguido por las tramoyas cómo dos sabuesos estúpidos hambrientos de un conejo, y luego estaba Nadir, ¡maldito persa! ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos? Varias, pero al parecer el antiguo jefe de policía no entendía las frases: "Lárgate" o "no eres bienvenido" o "no te metas". Siempre andaba vigilándolo, esperando que cumpliera su dichosa promesa.

Cuando entró a la mansión, listo para pasar otra noche sumergido en su música, escuchó un extraño gemido que parecía provenir del fondo de la casa, entró a la habitación en que había guardado los muebles de su madre, aquel cuarto oscuro que le recordaba siempre al lugar en donde había nacido, sus ojos fueron hacia la ventanita por la que se veía las cosas que pasaban en su más grandioso y terrible mecanismo de defensa, ahí observó como una figura femenina se levantaba del suelo con dificultad , la observó detenidamente con sus ojos antinaturales y la reconoció, era la acomodadora de su palco, Meg Giry.

Le sorprendió que la muchacha no se hubiera intimidado con su carta, por lo general funcionaban cosas mucho menos trabajosas para asustar a las chicas del ballet, sobre todo porque aquella joven había estado preguntando por él a todo el teatro, aquello le resultaba fastidioso y había decidido enviarle un cartita para asustarla y que volviera a su trabajo pero al parecer, la pequeña Giry no había quedado conforme.

No se movió al observarla desesperarse y palpar las paredes cubiertas de espejos tratando de encontrar una salida, una horrible carcajada se quedó atrapada en su garganta, encontró el interruptor en la pared y encendió las luces, Meg se sobresaltó y miró directamente al lugar donde estaba la ventanita, pero por supuesto, no podía verla, no distinguía más que su propia imagen. Una sonrisa apareció por sus labios irregulares al ver la expresión cegada y perpleja de la chica, su mano derecha viajo a través de la pared tocando la perilla que servía para regular la temperatura de esa habitación maldita.

"No debiste venir, pequeña Giry", pensó observando a la joven en la cámara, "no debiste jamás entrometerte en los asuntos del Fantasma."

La escuchó desafiarlo, gritarle que no podía seguir ocultándose y entrecerró los ojos, aumentando el calor que había pasado por natural en la joven y haciéndolo parecido a la de una selva del Congo en pleno mediodía, la vio jadear casi completamente deshidratada y quitarse sus pesados ropajes de otoño, luego finalmente caer en una angustiante y deliciosa desesperación mientras golpeaba los cristales con sus diminutas manos desnudas. Espero a que se volviera loca con lentitud, cómo muchos de los que había visto en Persia, en aquel breve periodo tiempo en que vivió con esa mujer despiadada que a la fuerza le demostró que lo sublime no sólo se encontraba en la belleza que a él tanto le fascinaba, también podía ver que algunas personas, más locas que él mismo sí eso era posible, disfrutaban con el sufrimiento. Esa joven había cometido su último error al buscarlo. Recorrió la habitación y se paró delante de la puerta casi invisible que del otro lado era un espejo, observando desde una fuente más cercana (Meg estaba justo enfrente de ese panel), su cara cubierta por la transpiración, el pelo castaño claro enmarañado y su figura medio desnuda temblorosa por la rabia sacudida por un terrible grito.

Entonces la vio caer de rodillas al suelo, rota en sollozos, tapándose la cara, negando repetidamente con la cabeza ¿Tan rápido se había vuelto loca? ¡Muchas otras personas habían durado días, incluso ancianos! ¿Tan poca fe en su propia fortaleza tenía esa joven que se había rendido con esa degradante facilidad? Siguió observándola cuando levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la puerta-espejo, sin distinguir la cerradura; reparó en sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, con una profunda tristeza, de color azul oscuro; sus labios susurraron esos dos simples "lo siento".

Luego ella se levantó y fue directamente hacia el árbol.

Se quedó quieto, ¿así terminaba todo? ¿De esa forma terminaba su incansable búsqueda? Su mano derecha estaba posada sobre el pomo de la puerta, de repente escuchó los quejidos de Meg, que subía al árbol de hierro ridículamente caliente, se la imaginó durante esos escasos segundos: colgada de aquella horca con su blanco cuello roto, cómo un ave que colgaba de un alambre para ser cocinada, cómo un animal.

No supo bien lo que hizo después.

¿Qué clase de fuerza se había apoderado de su cuerpo cuando abrió de esa forma tan brutal la puerta? ¿Cómo había logrado, sin pensar, sacar el cuchillo que traía en su ropa y lanzarlo justo cuando la muchacha se dejaba caer? ¿Cuándo había tomado la decisión de perdonar a la entrometida que se había colado en sus dominios? No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que un momento después de eso, tenía el cuerpo desmayado de Meg Giry entre sus brazos.

* * *

La contempló acostada en aquella cama de dos plazas, en la habitación más alejada de su casa, no había querido dejarla cerca de la cámara, por sí trataba de cometer alguna tontería en un delirio, esa habitación era de lo más simple, la había empleado más cómo decoración que cómo una habitación para una persona viva, cuando construyó la mansión, se había divertido pintando aquel cielo que parecía un firmamento estrellado en el techo, pintando las paredes de gris perla y luego colocando aquel mobiliario digno de una casa señorial, al igual que el cuarto que contenía la cosas de Madeleine y su propia habitación, no era más que una burla refinada, una pesada ironía de que ese tal vez hubiera sido el cuarto de una persona que viviera con él, una hermana tal vez o una prima, sí las hubiera tenido, sí al menos una mujer se le hubiera acercado una sola vez sin el rostro marcado por el terror, el miedo o la rabia.

La joven parecía un cadáver, tan pálida y con su respiración apenas audible, la observó detenidamente, más de lo que había hecho durante las últimas tres semanas desde que ella había llegado a la Ópera, le había vendado la herida de la cabeza y las quemaduras menores de sus brazos y manos; le había dado mucha agua, toda la que Meg pudo beberse en aquel estado. Parecía muy tranquila mientras dormía, casi _en paz._ Se levantó, pensando que hacer con ella; la única respuesta al haberla salvado fue que su conciencia le había jugado una mala pasada, y con conciencia se refería a Nadir y a su promesa.

Pero esa chica había encontrado su escondite, por más inofensiva que fuera para él físicamente debía admitir que tenía una gran voluntad, y bastante valentía sí se había atrevido a recorrer los sótanos sabiendo que su amenaza estaba presente, suficiente para amenazarlo y desafiarlo cuando tenía su insignificante vida entre sus manos. Se había entrometido exageradamente en sus asuntos.

Ella había querido ver al Fantasma de la Ópera.

Y ahora, él jamás la dejaría ir.

* * *

Los ojos azul oscuro de Meg se abrieron con lentitud, vislumbrando un oscuro cielo estrellado, parpadeó varias veces y movió la cabeza dificultosamente, observando claramente hacia arriba, pues se encontraba postrada. No era un cielo lo que veía, no uno real al menos, era un techo pintado cómo un precioso escenario celestial. Se incorporó aunque los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron, notó también, espantada, que estaba prácticamente en ropa interior, pues no tenía su corsé y bajando sus manos por debajo de la sábana blanca que la cubría pudo nota que llevaba sólo llevaba las enaguas y los calzones. Se tocó la frente y ahogó un quejido cuando tocó la parte lastimada, miró sus manos, que estaban vendadas y olían ligeramente a unas hierbas que no conocía.

¿En dónde estaba?

Inspeccionó el lugar, las paredes grises, el armario viejo de roble, la pequeña mesa escritorio que estaba delante de la cama en la cual podía ver la débil luz de una vela, con las yemas de los dedos tocó algo suave y duro en el colchón y entonces notó un pedazo de papel con bordes negros que descansaba junto a su mano. Reconocía aquella letra errática escrita con tinta roja.

_"Mi estimada madeimoselle Giry:_

_ No tiene usted nada que temer, espero que cuando regrese usted se sienta mejor, he ido a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas que se necesitan para la casa. Le aconsejo que no intente salir de la habitación, las puertas están cerradas y usted se encuentra demasiado débil cómo para que sea bueno que se esfuerce._

_ Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, madeimoselle._

_ Su amigo y anfitrión._

_ F. de la. Ó"_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Bueno, bueno, creo que el capítulo anterior causó el efecto que yo deseaba, gracias a Sol por su review y por cierto querida niña ¡sí que le diste al clavo! ¿Cómo iba a matar a Meg sí ella es nuestra protagonista? Sí hubiera sido Christine no me hubiera importado pero ella no.**_  
_

**Por cierto, quiero aclarar que durante tiempo indefinido van a tener que esperar un poco más de lo habitual por los capítulos, porque ando muy mal con el asunto del internet. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	8. El hombre de la mansión subterránea

_**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece. **__  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 7: El hombre de la mansión subterránea_

* * *

Meg sólo podía pensar en escribir en aquel momento. No sabía sí _él_ había leído el diario que había llevado en bolsillo de su falda cuando se adentró a los sótanos pero ella lo había encontrado sin ningún rasguño en el cajón de ese escritorio, en el que se encontraba sentada. A pesar de la debilidad debido a su _accidente, _quería tener esas últimas cuatro horas en su memoria por sí tenía que testificar en algún lugar sí la declaraban loca.

_ Está mañana lo vi por primera vez._

_ ¿Cuántas horas había estado esperando? ¿Una? ¿Dos? Simplemente no se me ocurrió contarlas, cuando me levantaba sólo podía recorrer la habitación o ir al cuarto de baño. Estaba encerrada en aquella bella habitación, que parecía la de una señora, tan diferente al miserable camerino en donde había dormido esas tres semanas. Las únicas preguntas que repercutían era: ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué él me había salvado? Debería haberme dejado morir. También me cuestioné sí no estaba muerta ya, ¿no estaba sino en un lugar bajo tierra con un ser sobrenatural?_

_ Me quedé tirada en la cama, pues no podía ir a otra parte, pensé en mi madre, tal vez pensaba que yo había muerto o que había escapado con algún amante, me reí ante ese último pensamiento._

_ Creo que un momento debí haberme dormido porque me despertaron tres golpes secos en la puerta, con la cabeza pesada entre los almohadones, observé cómo una figura oscura entraba, venía cargado de cajas, las cuales dejó en suelo, no me miró ni una sola vez, sólo dejó las cajas en el suelo. Me incorporé en mi brazo y le llamé con voz débil:_

_ "Monseiur…"_

_ Se giró de repente y me sobresalté observando al ser que había alimentado las leyendas en la ópera desde que yo era una niña, la mayoría de las descripciones del teatro eran tontas en comparación con el hombre que tenía en ante mí, no era un fantasma sin pies que flotaba, pues sus pies descansaban firmemente en el suelo, abastecidos con unos lustrosos zapatos negros, toda su vestimenta era pulcra y elegante, el frac que traía no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de los caballeros que visitaban la Ópera. Me fijé también que era bastante delgado, cómo habían dicho los hermanos Buquet, su hombros anchos parecían contrarrestar con se asimilaba a un rastrillo, sí parecía a un esqueleto, cómo había dicho Joseph, debía ser a uno bastante macizo. Contemplé finamente su rostro, al igual que todo el resto de él, nada era igual que las penosas imaginaciones de la gente del teatro, la mitad derecha de su cara era un misterio, se encontraba completamente por una enorme máscara blanca desde la mandíbula hasta el nacimiento del pelo oscuro que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, tapando la mitad de su labio superior y parte del inferior, que eran inusualmente gruesos y cerrados imitaban la forma de un hongo. No era un anciano cómo habían dicho algunos, pues por su rostro, (sin más arrugas que las líneas de expresión y unas ligeras patas de gallo podía definir) debía tener algo más que treinta años. Lo único que pude encontrar acorde a la información espantosamente inútil y errónea que me había dado eran sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, que me observaban cómo sí fuera una niña tonta a la que había regañar. _

_Tal vez fueron segundos en que me quedé observando fijamente al Fantasma de la ópera pero aunque me tenía en ese lugar cómo a un pájaro en una jaula, aunque había construido esa cámara de la muerte en la que casi me había suicidado, sentía que no podía dejar de ver sus ojos._

_Entonces él habló con aquella voz._

"_Veo que se siente mejor, madeimoselle", dijo con frialdad," ¿Sería mucho pedirle a su delicado estado sí puede bajar al salón a almorzar?_

_¿Almorzar? ¿Me estaba invitando a almorzar después de todo lo que había pasado? Me invadió una furia ardiente pero la suprimí y enterré dentro de mi mente, no sabía que iba a hacerme este hombre, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar con la poca racionalidad que me quedaba._

"_Desde luego", murmuré asintiendo con la mandíbula apretada, luego lo escuché marcharse cerrando la puerta y sentí unos grandes deseos de llorar. Después de tanta lucha, de tantos años deseando la libertad me encontraba de nuevo encerrada, pero ésta vez era peor, porque estaba a merced de un ser que no tenía existencia, que era un mito, no podía defenderme de él ni denunciarlo a nadie porque me tomarían por loca._

_Me bajé de la cama y contemplé las cajas que reposaban el suelo, abriéndolas encontré un generoso montón de vestidos, y ropa interior, con dos pares de zapatos, y un par de sombreros. Todo muy hermoso y con gusto excelente, nada de demasiado cargado ni ostentoso, no se parecían a mis desgastados vestidos negros y grises, que había recibido de la buena voluntad de mi tía desde Inglaterra, tampoco se asimilaban demasiado a los asfixiantes trajes coloridos que había usado durante mi "maravilloso matrimonio". Sonreí recordando cómo de niña me importaba mucho mi aspecto, que era _toda una parisiense,_ según la familia de mi padre._

_Me bañé, disfrutando cómo el agua caliente calmaba la tensión de mis músculos, luego me vestí con un traje color crema y dejé que mi pelo cayera suelto por mi espalda._

_No debo dejar que me ganen los sentimientos, si él quisiera lastimarme ya lo habría hecho antes, no soy una rata de ballet asustada, ni una corista ingenua; haré gala de la desesperante elegancia que tuve que soportar durante casi una década y le dejaré en claro que no puede atemorizarme._

_Nada me queda que hacer, excepto dejar la pluma y salir._

* * *

La figura pequeña y delgada de Meg apareció por las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la mansión, el traje color crema se adaptaba a su cuerpo y no era muy llamativo, no pudo ponerse el corsé ya que en el cuarto de baño no había un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para atarse con eficacia los lazos. El traje distaba mucho de ser un que se usa para una cena grande y elegante, al menos para una mujer joven, el corte se cerraba alrededor de su cuello sin dejar ni un centímetro de la piel de su cuello a la vista a excepción de sus antebrazos, la falda exquisitamente bordada caía casi hasta el suelo.

Se encontró con una sala de color azul casi negro, con candelabros de hierro oscuro, un espacio misterioso y gótico, que le hizo sentir cómo si estuviera presenciando una enorme y maravillosa pintura, un enorme órgano, lleno de partituras desprolijas, se alzaba majestuoso en la pared, también había un piano más pequeño en la parte más alejada de la habitación, la mesa ya abastecida de unos bien preparados alimentos en un sólo asiento, no era ni grande ni pequeña y sólo tenía dos sillas, una en cada extremo.

― ¿Le gusta mi casa, madeimoselle?―Saltó por el repentino sonido de aquella hermosa voz. Giró de repente y se encontró con la silueta alta y seria del Fantasma.

―No es menos de lo que había imaginado con alguien que gana veinticinco mil francos al mes―dijo Meg pero al instante se arrepintió de las palabras.

―De hecho―dijo el hombre con calma―, fue construida mucho antes de que la Ópera se pusiera a funcionar. Pero supongo que tiene hambre, ¿podemos continuar con la conversación en el almuerzo?

Meg no pudo poner reparos a eso, pues se encontraba hambrienta.

― ¿Usted no come?―inquirió al verlo sentarse en su esquina vacía.

―Me temo que yo ya almorcé antes de que usted despertara―contestó él con su fría gravedad. La joven asintió y bajó la vista a la sopa de verduras que había en su plato ¿La había preparado él? No parecía haber ningún criado en ese lugar y de todos modos ¿qué criado podría estar en esa tétrica mansión subterránea? Uno muy desesperado sin duda.

Comió en silencio, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para observar detenidamente a su anfitrión, escuchando a veces como movía suavemente los dedos en la negra madera de la mesa, parecía una manía, se imaginó que con aquellos instrumentos en la casa y su predilección por las óperas debía tener un gran talento, pues aunque jamás lo diría en público, admitía que a veces las representaciones en el Paláis Garnier eran sólo para atraer a ricos y no a verdaderos amantes de la música, no importaba que la Carlotta fuera una mujer no sólo estropeada en carácter sino en también en su voz y en el sentido de la actuación, sólo pensaban en llenar las butacas.

―Usted hizo algo muy insensato anoche, madeimoselle.―La voz del Fantasma volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

―Fue usted quien construyó esa cámara, monseiur―masculló ella apretando las manos vendadas en su regazo.

―Yo le dije muy claramente con mi carta que podíamos seguir con nuestra relación laboral cómo sí no me hubiera enterado de que usted estaba hurgando por todo el teatro buscándome cómo un sabueso, aunque debo decir―añadió soltando una risa ronca―, que usted lo logró con más rapidez de lo que lo han hecho ese par de vulgares tramoyistas en casi diez años.

― ¡Se atreve a reírse!―Meg quería gritarle pero de sus labios sólo salían siseos furiosos―. Casi muero anoche.

―Nadie le ordenó suicidarse, madeimoselle―replicó él con frialdad. Meg abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó furiosa de su silla.

― ¡Usted construyó esa habitación endemoniada!―explotó la muchacha levantándose con brusquedad y cruzó la mesa para situarse al lado de donde se encontraba él―. _Usted_ engañó a mi madre por años y la hizo ponerse en peligro para entregar sus cartas, ¡sólo para chantajear a los gerentes y conseguir lo que deseaba!

―No es mi culpa que ellos no reconozcan la música de verdad―murmuró el Fantasma y le dirigió una oscura mirada penetrante―. Que no sean capaces de ver los verdaderos talentos.

Aquella última frase la dejó en una sola pieza, su mente viajó a casi una década atrás, cuando los administradores la eligieron para ser primera bailarina de una forma imprevista e imposible, los seis meses más felices de su vida. Se quedó enfrente de aquel individuo que la tenía prisionera, el hombre de la mansión subterránea, el Fantasma de la ópera, quien era capaz de extorsionar y lastimar pero también de actuar contra la injusticia del favoritismo que había en esas instituciones. Había sido él quien la recomendó cómo solista, porque estaba segura de que los antiguos gerentes de la Ópera, igual de deseosos que los actuales de sólo vender butacas, jamás le habrían prestado atención a la pequeña hija de madame Giry.

Tenía una deuda con aquel hombre, pues le había proporcionado suficiente dicha en unos pocos meses cómo para sobrevivir aquellos interminables años de angustia.

Le debía.

Y no sabía su nombre.

―Lo siento―susurró mordiéndose los labios para contener las lágrimas, regresó con lentitud a su asiento apretando los puños―. He sido una impertinente, monseiur pero ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?

Del frac negro se levantó de la silla y fue hacia el gran órgano negro.

―Creo que hasta aprenda una lección, pequeña Giry―musitó.

―Bien―asintió Meg con voz quebrada―pero sí voy a estar aquí tanto tiempo me gustaría saber su nombre, porque supongo que es inapropiado que le diga monseiur Fantasma.

―Yo _soy _un espectro, madeimoselle―replicó con seriedad―. Fantasma, hombre y genio, tengo demasiados nombres cómo para recordarlos todos pero te daré el que he usado por más tiempo. Me llamo Erik, pequeña Giry.

―Muy bien, Erik―dijo la joven con una sonrisa temblorosa―. Y yo soy sólo Meg sí no te importa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Primero, querida Sol, gracias por el comentario.**

** ¡Erik ya apareció en forma corpórea!XD La verdad es que me resulta difícil mantenerlo cómo fantasma, yo soy de las que cr****een que el personaje vale más cuando se ve como lo que es ¿Qué les pareció su apariencia? Tuve que hacerla con el DvD del veinticinco aniversario y el libro de Susan Kay abiertos, por sí alguien se pregunta a quien use (aunque algunos ya lo debían suponer de acuerdo a mi perfil y los demás cantantes que use para los otros personajes) es el señor Ramin Karimloo. Lo elegí entre un largo planeamiento pues estaba entre él y John Owen pero decidí dejarlo al otro para un fic más estilo fluffy. Nuestros protagonistas ya hablaron personalmente al menos.**

**Les tengo una pregunta de phan a phans ¿nadie se cuestiona porque Leroux a describir a Erik lo hace de una delgadez que resulta casi ilógica? Es decir sé que la novela es una mezcla de fantasía y terror, pero sí él era_ tan_ flaco como un esqueleto ¿cómo puedo trabajar tantos años en una obra arquitectónica sin lastimarse gravemente o incluso subir todos los pasadizos que llevaban a su mansión? o peor ¿cómo fue cargar a Christine en brazos sí era cómo un esqueleto? Susan Kay lo describió cómo de esqueleto_ grande y macizo, _yo seguí su ejemplo porque sé que no todas las personas fuertes tienen que ser excesivamente corpulentas.**

**Bueno, ya hablé de más. Nos vemos.**


	9. Insoportables sensaciones

**_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama. _**

* * *

_Capitulo 8: Insoportables sensaciones_

* * *

El órgano sonaba con una hermosa melodía, Mozart, tal vez.

Meg observaba con los ojos entrecerrados al intérprete de la melodía que hacía que casi brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que había llegado a la Ópera de Paris y dos semanas desde que se encontraba viviendo con el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Erik estaba la mitad del tiempo afuera y la mitad del tiempo en la casa tocando o componiendo, hablaban muy poco y todas las conversaciones eran educadas. Meg sólo podía entrar a su habitación o la biblioteca pequeña en el segundo piso, y a la cocina, donde cocinaba, mayormente para sí misma (aunque varias mañanas con poca valentía le había dejado una bandeja Erik en la mesa) o el salón en el primero, había dos estancias a las que no tenía permitido entrar pues estaban cerradas con llave, una que supuso que era el cuarto de Erik y la otra una pieza de decorado anticuado (que había tenido la impertinencia de ver por la cerradura cuando su anfitrión no estaba en la casa), que parecía pertenecer a una mujer, no era cómo el suyo sino más cuidado y con aspecto solemne, no se atrevió a preguntarle a él para que estaba esa habitación ni tampoco quería saberlo, la hacía sentirse _extraña. _

Su rutina, generalmente, era placida y calmada, el hombre tenía una biblioteca basta e increíblemente interesante, desde cuentos árabes en su idioma original hasta novelas, las horas en que se encontraba sola Meg encontraba un gran placer en quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo o escribiendo en su diario; aunque técnicamente era la prisionera de aquel ser tan extraño, no se sentía tan desgraciada cómo lo sería una, Erik jamás le faltaba al respeto, aunque a veces cuando en los primeros días le preguntaba acerca de la superficie, él se ponía de mal humor y se encerraba en su habitación soltando gruñidos, lo que la llevó a no insistir mucho sobre el tema, sin embargo el Fantasma ya le había dejado en claro que cuando su madre había empezado a buscarla, él le había avisado desde con una carta en el Palco 5, madame Giry, crédula cómo sólo ella lo era a veces, se jactó de que su hija menor estaba a salvo y no se alarmó más.

La música acabó y Erik se levantó del órgano y yendo hacia la puerta tomó tranquilamente su capa y sombrero del perchero, Meg se levantó de un salto de su butaca y lo siguió con rápidos pasitos.

― ¿Te vas?―le preguntó con curiosidad, él la observó fijamente y luego asintió.

―Hay una función hoy, representaran _Fausto_ y quiero ver sí el pésimo rendimiento de la Carlotta no arruina toda la ópera nuevamente―negó con la cabeza―. Me extraña que sus propios compañeros no la hayan matado.

Meg soltó una risita, ella conocía muy bien el horroroso carácter de la diva.

―Me sorprende que no hayas pedido que la remplazaran―comentó la joven.

―Lo hice varias veces, créeme―resopló y abrió la puerta.

―Me preguntaba, Erik―le detuvo ella apretando los labios, él se giró arqueando su única ceja negra―, sí…; sí podrías decirle a mi madre que estoy bien.

―Por supuesto―asintió Erik sin expresión.

Se marchó dejando a la joven sola, Meg sollozó sentándose en la silla en que había estado escuchando al músico ¡Que triste era su existencia! Pensaba con ironía, su única compañía era un hombre extraño e inteligente se hacía pasar por fantasma, su madre no se preocupaba por ella, y el mundo la veía como una mujer desvergonzaba, aprovechada y tonta ¿Quién le iba a creer cuando dijera que su captor era la única persona que la trataba bien, además Annie Sorelli?

Pensó en su padre y en su tía, en su plácida infancia antes de ser ingresada en la academia de ballet, en los veranos que pasaba en Inglaterra con la familia de su padre, y Richard, el molesto de Richard, aquel niño que le tiraba de las trenzas y hacia burlas cuando trataba de perseguirlo ¡Quien habría dicho que luego de tantos años extrañaría aquel lugar!

* * *

La última escena de _Fausto _se desarrollaba cómo siempre en el auditorio del Palacio Garnier, todos miraban con alabanza a la Carlotta que estaba en el centro del trío final, con el sudario blanco en su gran e imponente cuerpo y su voz estridente sonando por encima del tenor y el bajo que la acompañaban.

El Fantasma veía aquel horrible espectáculo en su palco extrañamente vacio, un espectáculo que le parecía bastante bochornoso, pero su rostro, oculto por la media máscara blanca, estaba extrañamente pensativo y apenas prestaba atención a la música, su mente estaba detenida en examinar una escena en la ante él había aparecido un espectro de verdad.

Fue antes, cuando Siebel había entrado en escena.

Por lo general, Erik intentaba no juzgar tan duramente a la soprano o mezzosoprano que tenía que desempeñar ese rol porque compadecía a la pobre chica que tuviera que actuar como enamorada de Carlotta; para eso, pensaba, había que tener mucho valor, pero ese día en particular se sorprendió al notar aún desde su palco, los rasgos de la pequeña soprano, tan pálidos y delicados, le recordaban a alguien, no a alguien estimado, pero el parecido le había dejado frío. Sin embargo, pensó que era imposible que _ella, _apareciera ahí, de la nada, retomando la truncada carrera como cantante que no pudo seguir por casarse con su padre. _No, _Madeleine estaba muerta, _jamás_ regresaría. Intentó desesperado encontrar diferencias en los rasgos de la muchacha y sólo pudo notar que pelo tenía matices rojo-dorados, sin embargo cuando la chica abrió la boca para cantar se sorprendió, su voz, aunque entrenada cómo era debido al igual que cualquier soprano del Conservatorio, era completamente carente de personalidad, las notas agudas tenían poco brillo, las bajas eran demasiado duras pero lo peor de todo era que cantaba sin _nada, _no mostraba las emociones que tendía que usar cualquier ser viviente al hacer algo tan revitalizante y bello como cantar.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras el telón finalmente caía, aún pensando en esa escena y sólo teniendo una pregunta en la cabeza.

¿Quién era esa chica?

* * *

Nadir Khan logró interceptar a su antiguo amigo en el segundo sótano, cosa que no le era nada fácil pues el muy infeliz tuvo que correr para alcanzarle, envidiaba a veces la buena constitución que tenía Erik, mientras a él aquellos cinco años de cárcel en Persia lo habían envejecido varios años.

Estaban en la parte más alejada de las bambalinas cuando pudo alcanzar al individuó de capa negra.

― ¡Erik!―gritó tomándole del brazo― ¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

― ¿De qué hablas, _daroga_?―masculló éste entre dientes, estaba de pésimo humor y no quería saber de las ocurrencias policiacas de su amigo.

― ¡De Margaret Giry, de eso habló!―La mente de Nadir estaba demasiado revuelta, se imaginaba a aquella pequeña muchacha sin vida, colgando con el lazo Punjab en su cuello blanco―. No te hagas el desentendido, esa chica lleva desaparecida dos semanas, pero al parecer ni siquiera su madre es capaz de mandarla a buscar, te juro Erik que sí le hiciste algo a esa mujer…

― ¡Maldito seas, persa!―gruñó Erik soltándose de su agarre―. Te he dicho varias veces que no te metas en mis asuntos.

― ¡La has asesinado!―le gritó el Persa.

Aunque de costumbre le habría respondido con la calma y sarcasmo que lo caracterizaban, las espantosas sensaciones que se afloraban en su cuerpo, hacían que su genio estuviera de punta, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par y con una sola mano estrelló al ex policía contra la pared, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados dedos.

―Te advierto por última vez esto, _daroga_―dijo en un mortal susurro―. Durante todos estos años no he dañado a ningún ser humano por la maldita promesa que te hice, no me hagas que la rompa contigo―le soltó dirigiéndole una mirada fría―. Meg Giry está viva y a salvo en mi casa, no ha omitido ninguna queja ni dicho que quería irse en todas estas semanas; de hecho, creo que se siente mejor ahí que en el miserable cuartucho en donde dormía antes.

― ¿Ahora te dedicas a hospedar a tus victimas, Erik?―inquirió Nadir―. Esa mujer debe estar muerta de miedo, por eso no se queja ¿cómo ha de sentirse bien viviendo con un extraño bajo tierra?

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo profundo de la mente de Erik, y las repugnantes sensaciones se acrecentaban, pero no estaba pensando en la pequeña Giry, sino en otra persona.

―Ella quería encontrarme―dijo fríamente―, y lo hizo con _mucho _éxito, Nadir. Pronto verás a madeimoselle Giry en la superficie, así que has cómo su sabia madre y aléjate de los asuntos del Fantasma.

* * *

_Christine._

Se llamaba Christine Daaé.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que averiguara quien había sido la chica de la función de _Fausto, _al parecer la tal Christine era una huérfana sueca que había venido a la ópera para unirse al coro, su talento llegaba hasta lo aceptable y aunque era amable y cariñosa, también decían que a veces era la misma imagen de la indiferencia. Vivía con su madre adoptiva en un pequeño piso de Paris, no tenía ningún esposo o protector, aunque había visto que esa noche un joven la acompañaba a la salida del teatro y por muy guapo y galante que fuera, la joven no le hacía mucho caso.

Según decían, la chica había perdido a su padre de joven y eso la había afectado con gravedad.

La observó durante casi dos días, sin regresar a su casa, ni preguntarse qué haría Meg allí, sabía que esa chica era inteligente y que podía valérselas por sí misma.

Pensó que todo acabaría pronto ahora que sabía quién era aquella muchacha que había salido de la nada con el rostro de su madre.

Pero la sensación continuaba.

Meg se había quedado dormida con un en el sillón de la sala, con un tomo de _El cuento de Navidad _en el regazo, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba con violencia. Su anfitrión había entrado a la casa como un rayo y se había metido a su cuarto sin reparar que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Erik estaba de pie frente al único espejo que había en su habitación, sin la máscara y con los labios apretados, mirándose fijamente.

_Eso_ era lo que él era.

Repetía esa frase una y mil veces en su cabeza. Recordando las palabras que le habían dicho durante toda su vida y cómo se había regodeado de poder alejarse con total calma ante ese instinto animal, pero ahora ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a ese control? ¿Por qué razón había aparecido de repente, a la edad que tenía?

Era el deseo, lo que había tratado de evitar desde que tenía conocimiento de él.

Pero con cuarenta años y toda una vida de ser despreciado por las mujeres, se encontraba a sí mismo _deseando_ a Christine Daaé.

Negó repetidamente la cabeza volviendo a colocarse la máscara blanca y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Meg notó la puerta entreabierta pero no se atrevió a entrar, vio a Erik parado de forma rígida frente a un espejo. La joven no había visto la cara del hombre, pero sí la expresión de sus ojos en el reflejo; nada podía parecerle más oscuro y terrible que esa habitación, ahora entendía porque no le había dejado entrar, ese lugar parecía una cámara mortuoria, había un ataúd negro cerrado sobre una mesa de piedra, candelabros toscos y notas del _Dies Irae _pintadas en la pared.

Erik no pareció notarla, así que, venciendo su miedo se acercó a él.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―susurró débilmente, pero se llevó un espanto cuando él se giró bruscamente mirándola intensamente, el iris marrón oscuro de sus ojos parecía haberse vuelto de un refulgente ámbar, cómo una brasa caliente.

Observándola con una fijeza que hizo que se estremeciera, las largas manos se posaron sobre los sus hombros delgados y lentamente avanzó varios pasos empujándola hasta estrecharla contra la pared. El Fantasma observó su cara pálida, su pelo castaño que caía sobre el escote del vestido cubriéndolo de un velo ligero de oscuridad. El corazón de Meg latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se abriría paso entre sus costillas.

Tan pronto como la había sujetado, Erik la soltó y se marchó de la habitación sin decir palabra, la chica calló de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Pero ¿qué cosa le pasa a este hombre?", pensó.

* * *

**Nota dela autora: Bueno tenemos otro capítulo. Un poquito de tensión, mis niñas/os, aunque todavía estamos por el principio. Sí a alguien le pareció demasiado asqueroso aclaro que ya debieron fijarse en el rating de la historia. Con respecto a este capítulo debo decir que el libro de me está sirviendo de guía; los primeros encuentros entre Erik y la voz de Chistine difieren de la versión original y la suya, ya que que la buena señora plantea el punto psicológico de la lujuria comprimida en la mente de nuestro loquito, mientras define el canto de ella cómo increíble pero sin vida. Leroux no pone esto en claro pero en su libro la voz de la protagonista no era la gran cosa antes de pasar por la instrucción de Erik, en mi afán de mesclar, saqué este capítulo.**

**¡No saben cómo me alegran la vida sus reviews! Me alegra tener nuevas lectoras hace años que no tenía tan buena racha. **

**Respondiendo a sus reviews, muchas gracias como siempre a mi fiel Sol por su comentario, también a abrilmillet, no te preocupes, planeé lo suficiente a esta Meg cómo para que fuera lo más alejada a Christine como me es posible, también iré siguiendo tu fic. LittleDreamer, bienvenida, (veo por tu foto que te gusta Sierra Boggess, a mí también aunque también la envidio) y me halaga mucho que te guste mi historia; respondiendo a tu cuestión, no tengo un tiempo determinado para publicar, estos días estaba de excelente humor por eso escribí todos estos capítulos y mi madre me presta el internet sólo si le digo que tengo que publicar, asíque no puedo darte un tiempo exacto, lo siento.**

**Nos vemos.**


	10. Métodos de evasión

_**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**  
_

* * *

_Capitulo 9: Métodos de evasión _

_Invierno de 1894_

Durante el inicio del mes de diciembre las dos personas que vivían en la Casa del lago apenas se veían, ambos, el genio enmascarado y la extraña y melancólica mujer tenían una rutina evasiva. Erik iba y venía un par de horas a la semana y luego se encerraba durante días enteros en su habitación, desoyendo las protestas de Meg acerca de que comiera algo, él había arrastrado el piano más pequeño a su habitación y por lo que ella escuchaba, se la pasaba horas y horas componiendo (o tratando de hacerlo), sin pegar un ojo o descansar.

La joven regresaba todos los días a la superficie desde hacía unas semanas, luego de aquel extraño altercado en la habitación del Fantasma, él le había dicho que debía regresar a la superficie en calidad de su acomodadora, para entregar cartas a los gerentes o limpiar su palco cómo antes; a pesar de esa fría relación profesional, Meg podía regresar a la casa del lago cuando quería, porque según Erik, ella tenía una habitación propia en donde dormir y no era necesario que estuviera en el miserable cuartucho en el que se había instalado a finales de octubre.

Sin embargo el comportamiento taciturno de Erik a veces la exasperada, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en el salón de la casa, sentado siempre en el órgano o cantando con cantando con aquella voz que hacía que se le helara la sangre, a sus conversaciones educadas y hasta sus chistes macabros.

La mujer se miró en el diminuto espejo del lavamanos de su baño, se había estado lavando el cabello aparte y observó con los ojos entrecerrados como el agua con un color extraño se iba por las tuberías. Sonrió amargamente escurriendo su larga cabellera castaña, sólo era de ese color, cómo el de la tierra, ya no había ningún rastro de ese dorado artificial del que había tardado tanto en desprenderse. Una voz de hombre, engreída y repugnante, se coló en su mente con un virus horrible, haciéndola recordar.

"Que no la reconozcan ¿entiendes? Que parezca la puta que siempre fue".

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, viendo su propia imagen con aquella mirada asustada, no quería pensar en eso, prefería pensar en que le pasaba a su anfitrión, al menos él no le traía tantos disgustos, aunque debía admitir que estaba preocupada por los dañinos hábitos de aquel hombre, incluso algunos días, temió encontrarlo muerto por los ayunos a los que se sometía, por eso, quizás más por piedad que por buena voluntad, le dejaba una bandeja frente a su habitación cuando no quería contestarle la puerta.

Cuando subía a la superficie, su madre hacía como si todo estuviera normal, cómo sí su hija no hubiera desaparecido primero dos semanas y luego aparecido de la nada con mejores ropas y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, tampoco le decía una sola palabra cuando desaparecía por las noches sin ser vista por nadie.

Aquel primer día de diciembre, cuando Meg había subido a hacer su trabajo bien peinada y ataviada con un bello vestido color celeste, su madre la miró de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Veo que te quitaste esas pastas falsas de tu cabello―dijo madame Giry con severidad―, al menos ahora pareces una mujer normal, por mucho que trabajemos en un teatro y lo que se diga de los artistas, yo no crié a mi hija para que confirmara las sospechas de la gente y haga creer que es una mujer ligera.

Meg apretó los labios para no gritarle un par de verdades a su madre, sabía que jamás le creía si le decía la verdad.

Seguiría sus costumbres, su jefe no le había dejado ninguna carta ese día, así que sólo estaría en el palco hasta que su ronda terminara y regresaría a la guarida. Realmente no sabía la razón porque se preocupaba por ese hombre, pero prefería eso a estar recordando, quería todo eso se perdiera, quería evadirlo y dejar que se fuera como una barca a la deriva.

* * *

Dos notas discordantes sonaron en el pianoforte que ocupaba su lugar en el extremo derecho de la habitación mortuoria, Erik tomó la hoja de partitura y haciéndola un bollo la tiró a la cesta que había cerca de su asiento ¡No podía componer nada! Las notas que salían de su cabeza eran patéticas y sin brillo; durante días había tratado de concentrarse en su _Don Juan Triunfante, _la ópera que llevaba años escribiendo por entregas, creyendo que sumergiéndose en su irreversible amor por la música haría que su desobediente cuerpo volviera a ser la misma masa contenida y reprimida de siempre, pero no lo lograba, incluso ahora después de días, le era imposible dejar ir su mente cómo antes, y aunque no lo admitía agradecía que la pequeña Giry dejara la comida en su puerta porque en su frustración llegaba a olvidar que por desgracia era un ser humano y debía alimentarse.

Era humano, eso lo sabía, pero toda su vida había sido tratado cómo algo diferente. Pasó los dedos largos por las teclas del piano y un recuerdo espantosamente lejano llegó a su mente. Se acordó que una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, había bajado a la sala de su casa sin usar la máscara completa de tela que su madre había obligado a usar desde siempre, a pesar del lado sano de su cara. Era un niño _demasiado_ inteligente para su edad en ese tiempo.

Su madre estaba en la cocina, sentada en la mesa junto con una botella de brandy, a pesar de que jamás había visto a Meleine tomando, comprendió aún en su infantil mente que debía apartarse rápido de ella, pues los gruñidos mesclados con llantos ahogados le advertía que se venía uno de sus ataques de mal genio.

Pero no llegó a apartarse a tiempo, la mujer se giró y lo vio con ojos ardientes color azul verdoso, su pelo castaño casi negro caía sobre toda su cara endemoniadamente hermosa, tenía la mirada de una loca, pero antes de que el pequeño Erik pudiera apartarse, Madeleine lo agarró del brazo zarandeándolo sin piedad.

― ¿Dónde está tu máscara?―rugió la mujer ignorando los quejidos de dolor de su hijo, los orbes claros se clavaron en la cara del niño cómo cuchillos, luego levantado la mano, le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla sana. ― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir y mostrarme tu cara de demonio con tal desfachatez?! ¡Cómo puedes mirarme con esos ojos y recordarme que mi Charles está muerto y lo único que tengo de él es a un monstruo como tú!

A pesar de haber pasado más de treinta años de ese suceso, Erik aún recordaba cómo le había pegado su madre esa noche, y que a la mañana siguiente, después de regañar brutalmente a Madeleine, Marie, la amiga de la "familia" y el único ser humano que se atrevía a acercaba a ellos aparte del sacerdote del pueblo, le explicaba que debía "perdonar a su mamá, pues ella sólo estaba muy triste", aunque había notado un todo falso e indignad en sus palabras, en aquel momento él sólo le preguntó la causa de aquella tristeza; Marie le pasó un trapo húmedo y respondió con dulzura que en parte el se parecía, mucho a su padre, y luego, aprovechando que su madre dormía, la mujer le entregó una retrato viejo que mostraba al susodicho. Cuando se hizo adulto Erik supo que sus rasgos, de ser normales habrán sido iguales a los de ese hombre apuesto al que llamaban Charles, la mitad sana de su cara, se veía cómo había sido la suya de perfil y sus ojos eran igual de grandes y oscuros. Aunque sabía que su padre había muerto antes de que su nacimiento, nunca le había odiado cómo a Madeleine, de hecho le agradecía el haber donado sus rasgos a su desastrosa cara, al menos no vería a esa mujer monstruosa cada vez que se miraba el reflejo.

Pero fue el rostro de Christine Daaé el que apareció de súbito en su mente.

Golpeó con brutalidad las teclas del piano ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza? ¡A la edad que tenía era _indecente_! Además ¿qué podía hacer una criatura como él? ¿Plantarse delante de esa chica sueca y regalarle flores sonriendo con sus repugnantes labios hinchados?

Alguien tocó la puerta y reconoció la voz de Meg.

―Oye―llamó la joven con suavidad― ¿vas a comer algo? Tengo la cena en el salón.

Miró el reloj que había en la pared, eran las nueve ¿había pasado tanto tiempo? La pequeña Giry había llegado temprano ese día, al parecer. Soltó un suspiro, no podía tratarla tan mal, después de que se ocupaba de la casa sin quejarse. Sí, dormía allí y usaba todas las cosas de la biblioteca cómo le placía, pero nada excepto la buena voluntad, pesaba él, ordenaba a esa mujer joven y bonita a vivir como el ama de llaves de un demonio medio loco.

Meg usaba aún su traje celeste y se cubría con un chal debido a que el frío que comenzaba a notarse en Paris repercutía en aquella mansión subterránea. Le sirvió con amabilidad un plato de guisado y le dijo que no tenía hambre, todo manteniendo su inalterable cara, sin empalagar todo con una sonrisa. Erik la observaba, caminaba por el salón abrazando sus brazos y parecía absorta en otro mundo; el Fantasma se preguntaba sí ella había estado tomando alcohol pues no parecía que repara en su presencia, luego de haberse alejado de la mesa, entonces, para su gran sorpresa, ella empezó un tarareo que se volvió un canturreo dulce, oscuro y extravagante. Erik se quedó en una pieza.

― ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?―exclamó saltando de su asiento y sobresaltando a la muchacha.

―Yo…―murmuró Meg mordiéndose los labios y deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la llevara más hondo de donde estaban.

―Creí que eras bailarina―expresó él mirándola con ojos enormes e incrédulos.

―Lo era―susurró ella con nostalgia.

― ¿Acaso también te enseñaron a cantar?

―No, no aquí. No de esa forma―masculló la hija de madame Giry con acento amargo, mientras los ojos penetrantes de Erik planeaban escudriñar más y más en sus secretos ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Sería capaz de entender que esa voz que tanto lo había impactado era producto de…? No, no podría contarle algo así. ―Lo aprendí de un profesor, durante los años que estuve fuera de aquí, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Erik presentía que ocultaba algo más pero decidió no preguntarle, Meg jamás lo había asaltado con preguntas de su pasado y él no iba a pagar su buena discreción con interrogatorios.

Pero sabía que quizás esa voz, que apenas había escuchado unos segundos, era su salvación de las tiranías que cometía su mente, sólo tenía que probar a la chica, con un gesto caballeroso del brazo, le señaló el órgano a la joven. Hicieron unas escalas y un sonido peculiar resonó en las paredes de la mansión; una voz de soprano, peculiar, dramática, pero dulce. El Fantasma de la ópera observó a la joven cuando tomaba un respiro después de cada nota y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios deformes.

Meg sería su método de evasión, así como él lo era desde hace semanas para ella.

* * *

**Nota de la**** autora:**** Bueno gracias de nuevo por los reviews. Se que este capítulo es demasiado pero sí lo soltaba todo de largo iba a perder la gracia, por suerte no me agarró ningún bloqueo, estuve viendo de nuevo algunos vídeos de la compañía australiana de Love Never Dies, la última escena perfectamente dramatizada por la fantástica Sharon Millerchip (la actriz que yo uso para describir a Meg).  
**

**Una aclaración para el capítulo anterior, Meg _no_ vio todavía la cara de Erik. Y por cierto sé que acá se menciona a la voz de Meg es soprano, verán, en el musical puede ser interpretada tanto por una mujer con ese rango tanto como por una mezzosoprano (y generalmente hay más de ese rango). Cómo yo no sé bien cual es el rango de Millerchip a veces me imagino a Meg con mi propia voz (yo soy estudiante de canto lirico y tengo registro de soprano, aunque me dicen que me falta desarrollo aún), no por vanidad sino por hacer una distinción, ustedes pueden imaginársela cómo quieran. Se pueden fijar también en cómo iré comparándola con Christine, a la cual siempre me imagino con el registro de Sierra Boggess (claro que es imposible compararme a mi con una mujer más grande y con más entrenamiento jajaja).**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. La Musa y el Ángel

_**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 10: La Musa y el Ángel_

* * *

Los ojos oscuros de Erik observaban las partituras de notas rojas que reposaban en el piano, su inminente bloqueo había acabado una semana atrás, cuando comenzó a dar clases a Meg Giry; de la nada las palabras y la música habían surgido de su mente, y mientras la joven dormía, él se pasaba la noche componiendo hasta quedar medio dormido sobre el piano.

Su alumna no se atrevía a mencionarle quien había sido el capacitado maestro que le había enseñado, se limitaba a preguntar sí sus notas estaban bien, la chica tenía suficiente conocimiento para ser una egresada del Conservatorio pero no era engreída, aunque tampoco dócil, no se dejaba manejar y preguntaba sin parar, nunca perdiendo el tono serio de su voz, elegía del repertorio canciones profundas y tristes y fruncía el ceño cuando su maestro le pedía interpretar arias bonitas y brillantes, cómo el quinto día, cuando para retarla le dijo que interpretara _Ah! je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir _o el Aria de la Joyas de Marguerite en _Fausto_, la pequeña Giry había posado sus ojos en la partitura con los labios contraídos en un gesto de amargura.

― ¿Quieres que cante esto?―inquirió mirando al enmascarado que estaba sentado en el piano que nuevamente había llevado al enorme salón.

―Sí, es el aria más famosa de Marguerite―respondió Erik con un dejo de diversión, pensando que finamente había flanqueado la fuerte voluntad de la muchacha―. Si es muy difícil para ti podemos escoger otra.

―No es difícil―dijo Meg entre dientes enfrentado al Fantasma con una sombría mirada azul―, pero me disgusta el tema, Marguerite se vuelve loca por unas estúpidas joyas luego de que ella rechazó a Fausto por "pudor", para terminar llorando después de que él la dejara embarazada. Para colmó luego es salvada por su _gran_ arrepentimiento cuando podría haber evitado las cosas desde el principio evitando ser tan ingenua. Es falsa y vanidosa, su "historia de amor" con Fausto no es más que una aventura que termina con un niño que ella misma termina matando.

Erik la observaba sorprendido, las escupidas palabras amargas no parecían salir de la misma chica que él había visto cómo una bailarina egoísta y presumida, sino de una dama extraña y con actitud revolucionaria, en cualquier lugar de sociedad sí hubiera pronunciado esas palabras la habrían tachado de subversiva, porque estaba expresando una opinión que contradecía las leyes de la Iglesia acerca de la sumisión y el arrepentimiento.

Mientras ella cantaba con una expresión que rayaba la ferocidad, Erik la observaba preguntándose por qué sí tenía ya a esa muchacha bajo su tutela no podía sacarse a la niña sueca de la cabeza, lo que había pensado al principio era que le había dado pena la voz vacía de la Daaé y que su rostro tan condenadamente hermoso había hecho despertar a la lujuria que había estado reprimiendo casi durante toda su vida, pero ahora que estaba componiendo de nuevo y que tenía una compañía bastante interesante en su casa, seguía pesando en ella.

* * *

Christine Daaé miraba con ojos tiesos la partitura de la melodía que tenía que practicar con el resto del coro, habían estado ensayando para las últimas funciones en _Fausto. _

Se escapó corriendo del escenario al tener un enfrentamiento con la Carlotta, la muy engreída había girado directamente hacia ella durante la escena, la sueca se encontraba en el principio de las filas de los coristas, cuando la imponente soprano de cabellos rojos se acercó a ella hablando con esa horrible voz chillona.

― ¡Tú, pequeño sapo!―le dijo señalándola con un dedo regordete―. Será mejor que controles ese silbato que tienes en la garganta.

Christine nunca tuvo un gran caracter, y mucho menos era agresiva, su madre adoptiva, la señora Valerius, siempre decía que ella era una muchacha simple y demasiado tranquila; cualquier otra chica de ser insultada de la forma en que ella lo fue, habría saltado encima de la Carlotta o cómo mínimo le habría dicho al profesor Gabriel que la diva le había faltado al respeto, pero no, ella era la pequeña, tímida y tonta Daaé y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue correr a su vestidor.

A la joven le encantaba esa ópera, le gustaba cómo Marguerite cantaba con Fausto el dueto de amor en el final del argumento, al final cómo la hermosa joven era salvada y llevada al cielo por un majestuoso coro de ángeles. Como el ángel que le había prometido a su padre.

¡Pero no le era posible concentrarse cuando esa mujer cruel era Marguerite! ¡Apenas soportaba las funciones en que tenía que interpretar a Siebel!

Se observó en el enorme espejo de su camerino y luego rompió a llorar.

―Papá, papá ¿por qué me mentiste?―sollozaba la chica con el rostro entre las manos― ¿Por qué te fuiste y me prometiste que me enviarías al Ángel de la Música? No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, no siento nada, no puedo cantar…

Desde que su padre había fallecido, la joven había perdido todo su amor por la música además de su confianza, su padre era lo único que tenía y aunque el profesor Valerius y su esposa habían sido buenos como santos al adoptarla impidiendo que la pequeña Christine acabara en un orfanato, ellos no podían llenar el vacío que había dejado.

"Cuando éste en el cielo, hija, te enviaré al Ángel de la Música."

¿Dónde estaba el Ángel? ¿Por qué no venía a ella? Sólo podía ver su imagen destrozada en el espejo.

Pero de la nada, escuchó una voz.

―No llores, mi niña…

Los ojos azul verdoso de Christine se abrieron de par en par, debía estar volviéndose loca ¿acaso había escuchado la voz de hombre en su camerino? Se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola pero no había nadie, investigó en otro corredor para ver si alguien no se había escondido a hacerle una cruel broma en su lamentable estado, pero tampoco encontró alma alguna. Temblando regresó al vestidor y volvió a escuchar esa hermosa voz.

―No tienes por qué temer, Christine―dijo suavemente―. Después de todo, tú fuiste la que pidió mi presencia.

― ¿Qué?―inquirió la joven con terror.

―Dijiste que tu padre te prometió enviarte al Ángel de la Música―contestó la voz dulcemente―. Yo soy el Ángel de la Música, Christine. He venido para ayudarte.

La Daaé no podía moverse, estaba congelada enfrente del enorme espejo, observando su propia imagen, que parecía la cara de la incertidumbre y el terror. El Ángel ¡Él había venido por ella! No, no podía ser. Esos eran cuentos de niños, pero ¿quién podía estar ahí, hablándole desde ninguna parte? El camerino estaba demasiado alejado y además ¿Quién se podía interesar en lo que le pasara a ella? Volvió a observar el espejo. Y una canción hermosa comenzó a salir de él, aquella voz tan bella la sumergió en un espejismo imposible, regresaba a las ferias en que viajaba con su padre, donde era feliz, donde la música había sido la mayor inspiración de su vida.

― ¿Por qué yo?―preguntó Christine en un suave y temeroso susurró sin esperar ser contestada.

―Porque eres una muchacha talentosa y pura, pequeña. Tu talento ha estado demasiado tiempo ensombrecido por la tristeza―respondió él― ¿Qué dices, Christine? ¿Me dejas ser tu Ángel? ¿Podré venir a darte clases a diario?

La muchacha no supo decir más ante ese ofrecimiento, asintió muchas veces y rompió a llorar arrodillada frente al espejo, la voz habló nuevamente indicándole que debía estar ahí todos los días al alba, ella se lo juró.

* * *

En el interior de los pasillos estrechos de la Ópera, un hombre vestido con frac negro lanzó un largo suspiró y se recargó contra la pared.

Lo había hecho, ahora estaba comprometido hasta el final.

Eso sonaba demasiado irreal, que una mujer se tuviera que ver con él, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de los seres humanos con los que había tratado huían o le temían. Tenía la voz y la fe de Christine Daaé en sus manos, la moldearía a su antojo, haría que su ingenuo espíritu se abriera a las puertas de la música.

Pero aunque que había hecho contacto con la razón de su obsesión, aún quedaba un recóndito de su mente que la dulce faz de Christine no ocupaba.

Y ahí estaba el rostro de Meg.

Ambas eran tan diferentes.

Christine poseía un corazón infantil que rozaba lo imposible, era hermosa y muy dulce, pero también estaba demasiado adherida a su propia pena, tanto que había cubierto su voz con un velo de indiferencia y mediocridad, cuando sí se hubiera recuperado en un principio habría sido la mejor cantante de Paris. Sus ojos azul verdoso no parecían conocer todos los males que había en el mundo, sino más bien la protección y la inocencia. Era cómo un ángel que se había quedado atrapado en la tierra sin saber las penurias que ese cruel mundo tenía.

La hija de madame Giry era completamente opuesta, a una mujer hecha y derecha, demasiado adusta e impasible cuando quería, pero también era inteligente, independiente y talentosa, su desconocido don había aparecido junto con una inspiración que el Erik no había experimentado en años. A diferencia de la pequeña sueca, su pena (fuera cual fuera), a pesar de por lo que veía, había impedido que siguiera bailando, no frustró su intento de cantar, Meg no ahogó su voz con lágrimas, sino que las usó para que la fortalecieran; no podía ser muy apasionada cuando hablaba pero él veía que al cantar, la joven sacaba el corazón destruido del pecho y lo colocaba en cada una de sus notas. Por muy libre que fuera Meg, y por mucho que Erik podía pedirle que dejara la casa, simplemente no encontraba fuerzas ni razones para pedírselo, nunca había compuesto cómo en aquella semana, nunca había estado tan deseoso de saber un secreto cómo aquel que atormentaba a la mujer que vivía con él.

Se puso de pie, decidido en que al día siguiente comenzaría a dar concienzudamente clases a sus dos alumnas, porque sabía que estaba ya metido en esa situación y no concebía su vida solitaria sin ninguna de las dos.

Meg era su musa y Christine… su ángel.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Ay Erik, Erik ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba llegar hasta este capítulo, lo había planeado por meses y se debe a ustedes que llegáramos hasta este punto, casi siempre abandono mis fics porque nadie lee ni comenta, así que se los agradezco. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	12. Represalia

**_Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama._**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Represalia _

* * *

Pasaban las semanas y las funciones, ensayos y rutinas en la Ópera Garnier seguían normalmente sin notar los cambios que había en dos de sus miembros, dos mujeres que pasaban más desapercibidas en el teatro que el misterioso fantasma que lo habitaba. Una era un corista tímida, la otra una supuesta acomodadora sombría, ambas eran alumnas del Fantasma de la ópera.

Erik observaba los progresos de las jóvenes con el orgullo por los cielos, por la mañana iba detrás del espejo, donde Christine llegaba muchas veces con los cabellos revueltos por la corrida desde de su casa, la joven se desasía en su inocente devoción, cómo una sacerdotisa celta que le rendía culto a un dios pagano, lo obedecía en todo lo que decía y cambio el siempre era indulgente y paciente con ella. Veía como la voz del Ángel del Norte se volvía más brillante y dulce, su tono más ligero como sí se trataba de una de esas hadas de las canciones que canturreaba a veces, cuando se preparaba para salir con coro, donde cantaba como siempre, sin mostrar los grandes perfeccionamientos a los que se había sometido su voz. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención la pequeña Daaé, nadie notaba que todos los días regresaba a la Ópera con una sonrisa de incomparable felicidad.

Por las tardes y entrada la noche Meg volvía de sus jornadas en el teatro y le enseñaba a ella. La voz de la hija de madame Giry también crecía enormemente, cada vez más, aunque no era tan delicada y aniñada como la de Christine. Meg se afanaba con las coloraturas y las notas extensas, que manejaba con facilidad, su timbre era dramático y con un volumen considerable. Erik también la probaba en la actuación, pues de nada le servía una muñeca cantarina, se sorprendió cuando notó lo bien que la chica se metía en una de las trágicas heroínas que elegía, como Juliette en la ópera de Gounod, el Fantasma examinaba a la chica mientras cantaba y representada, (vestida con un camisón por la escena), caminando en la exasperación de la protagonista sobre la duda en decidir sí tomar el brebaje que haría que permaneciera en estado catatónico hasta que su amado regresara a salvarla de su forzado matrimonio, _Amour, ranime mon courage_ o el aria del veneno, como le decían, resonaba en las paredes de la mansión del lago.

Observada y guiada por su maestro, Meg elevaba su mano con una botellita plateada y con el cabello suelto por la espalda soltaba las últimas frases del aria.

―_Ah! Verse ce breuvage! Ô Roméo! je bois à toi!_―el piano tocó el último acorde y ella respiró hondo―_Je bois à toi! _

Volteó y observó como Erik sonreía levemente con sus labios desiguales. El pecho de Meg se agitaba por la emoción de la escena que había representado, le había gustado la historia de Romeo y Julieta desde que su padre le había leído Shakespeare cuando era una niña, y la historia de amor de los dos jóvenes de Verona se había colado sin permiso en su mente desde que la primera línea, le gustaba la determinación de Julieta para no casarse con Paris a pesar de que le parecía algo tonto morir por un amor de un día, comprendía que en el escenario debían reducirse los tiempos.

―Lo has hecho muy bien.

Aquel halago la tomó por sorpresa, tenía tiempo de no escuchar uno, Meg sonrió como no lo hacía desde hacía años y se tentó a hacer una reverencia como cuando era más joven, pero en cuanto quiso hacerlo los duros huesos de su pierna tronaron y cayó al suelo ante la mirada confundida de Erik, quien saltó de la banqueta y trato de levantarla pero sólo consiguió que la muchacha le diera un manotazo.

― ¡Estoy bien!―rugió Meg incorporándose a duras penas―. Tengo que dormir, te veré mañana.

Aquella fría despedida dejó a Erik con un mal gusto en la boca, le hizo recordar su tiempo con los gitanos, en su turbulenta niñez, cuando había tratado de ayudar a una muchacha herida y ésta le había apartado diciendo que prefería morir a que un monstruo la tocara.

* * *

Madame Giry, en su pequeño despacho cerca de los vestidores de las bailarinas, observaba un par de papeles con sus ojos negros mientras esperaba a su hija. La Sorelli le había comentado que desde hacía unos meses que Meg lucía extrañamente de buen humor; no sonreía como lo hacía antes, eso era claro pero parecía más fortalecida, se preguntó sí el asunto con el Fantasma ya había terminado, no es que ella no le estuviera agradecida por mencionar de forma tan halagadora a los anteriores administradores su corta carrera como bailarina. Recordaba que su madre se había puesto como loca cuando ella había decidido dedicarse al arte e incluso la había amenazado pero tenía el apoyo de su padre y para entonces, Isabelle Giry ya era la estrella más prometedora del ballet nacional y fue promovida a una gran compañía de baile en Inglaterra. Su carrera sólo duraría un par de años, porque en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre Claude Jules supo que no quería otro futuro que con él. Sin embargo, madame Giry siguió usando su apellido de soltera con orgullo, en conmemoración a su pobre padre que había pagado su educación, aunque usara su nombre de casada para cosas oficiales. Su marido había nacido en Francia pero sus padres eran ingleses a pesar del apellido, y por si fuera poco eran dos personas que no tardaron en condenar a Isabelle sólo por el hecho de verla encima de un escenario.

Pero ella había sobrevivido, siempre había aguantado hasta lo último, con sus hijas, con su viudez y con su carrera perdida; había ataba aguantado años en un empleo aburrido para que sus hijas pudieran estudiar baile, aunque ambas terminaron casándose jóvenes. Su hija mayor, Josephine, estaba viviendo felizmente con sus dos hijos, le enviaba siempre postales y preguntaba sobre su salud y la de su hermana, era su orgullo. Y Meg…

Meg…

Su hija menor no sólo era alguien misterioso para la gente del teatro sino también para ella, después de ocho años sin cartas y apenas unos telegramas impersonales que parecían hechos para un extraño, su cuñada le había enviado una carta preocupada por el estado de su tocaya, quien, según decía, le había escrito a Inglaterra meses atrás. Esta sola afirmación hizo una grieta en el corazón de madame Giry ¿Por qué su hija no acudía a su madre sí estaba en problemas? Además ¿qué problema tenía su hija, una baronesa rica?

Lo supo tres meses después, cuando una carta llegó desde un pueblo alejado de Paris, según parecía de un hospital para pobres, la misiva expresaba que una mujer con el nombre de Margaret decía que era su hija, Isabelle al principio pensó que era un error, pero cuando fue a aquel hospital rural, todo lleno de hedor y gente moribunda y enferma, encontró a una joven terriblemente delgada y pálida, con el pelo teñido artificialmente de rubio, (algo que se veía a leguas) y la cara golpeada. La enfermera que la atendía dijo que la habían encontrado en la puerta del pequeño hospital luego de una tormenta, que estaba famélica y que debía llevársela en cuanto pudiera caminar porque aquel lugar era pobre pero decente y ellos "no atendían a rameras fugadas".

Isabelle sintió mil deseos de derribar de un puñetazo a esa enfermera tan cruel, pero sólo se limitó a esperar a que la joven se recuperara y luego la llevó a su casa, por días Meg no dijo nada ni ella preguntó, pero finamente la exasperación la venció y le dijo que quería saber que había pasado con ella.

Su hija no le contestó ni una sola pregunta, sólo le dijo que necesitaba un lugar para vivir y un trabajo, que de seguro la gente se encargaría de hacerle que se entere de las cosas.

Dos semanas después en el diario publicaba un artículo que decía que el Barón de Castelot-Barbezac había terminado su matrimonio con Margaret Jules Giry con la causa de adulterio. Madame Giry casi se ahogó con el té que bebía al leer esa horrorosa noticia, miró a su hija, que se encontraba armando su bolso pues ese era el día anterior a su contratación en la Ópera, tiró el diario por encima de su bolso y sólo recibió una mirada inquisitiva.

― ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre esto?―le espetó, Meg simplemente corrió el periódico y siguió con su tarea.

―Tarde o temprano tenían que sacar una versión―encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

― ¿Y qué hay de _tu_ versión?

La sonrisa amarga y resignada de Meg hizo que se le rompiera el corazón ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho a su niña alegre y charlatana? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Acaso lo que la gente afirmaba era verdad?

―Sí fuera verdad no estaría aquí ¿o sí?―le había contestado una vez su hija con impaciencia―. Estaría en algún gozando con el amante que se supone que tengo.

Por mucho que trataba de no pensarlo, madame Giry tenía un trabajo y una reputación que mantener, así que comenzó a fingir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que la sociedad decía, aunque no había nada con lo que estuviera menos de acuerdo que con la historia "oficial", sabía que su hija escondía algo.

― ¿Me llamaste, madre?―la voz de Meg la sacó de sus cavilaciones, la joven venia vistiendo un vestido verde oscuro y el cabello como siempre recogido en un simple moño. Por cómo fruncía los labios y la frente parecía estar de peor humor que ella.

―Tu tía Maggie me envió una carta―dijo madame Giry entregándole un papel.―Dice que quiere que vayamos a visitarla, está enferma.

― ¿Es grave?―preguntó la muchacha con seriedad, pero su madre negó con la cabeza―. No creo que se refiera las dos.

―Bueno, no, sólo dice mi nombre y te manda a ti bendiciones, pero Margaret, es la hermana de tu padre. Ella te adora y algunas veces yo creía que tú la querías más que a nosotros.

―Por favor, madre…

―Sé que no soy una madre perfecta, Meg―la interrumpió madame Giry usando su apodo por primera vez en meses―. Te presioné con tu carrera…

―Cómo todas las madres de todas chicas en este teatro.

―Y tu matrimonio.

―Esa fue mi decisión―murmuró Meg con una mirada sombría.

―Hija…

― ¿Cuándo tienes pensado partir, madre?―masculló la joven apretando los puños.

― ¿No piensas ir conmigo a ver a tu tía?

―Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento―sentenció Meg, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

No quería ver a su querida tía después todo lo que le había pasado, luego de haber desperdiciado todos los principios que le había enseñado; Margaret Elizabeth Jules era una mujer rebelde y fuerte que, sin hijos biológicos y viuda de joven había desafiado a sus padres y a la apretada sociedad victoriana convirtiéndose en sufragista, en la única persona que había apoyado a sus padres cuando se casaron. Desde niña la había adorado, su padre le había puesto cómo ella pues a ser su hermana gemela y Meg muy parecida a él, la niña era el vivo retrato de su tía.

"Nunca olvides esto, Meg, todos los seres humanos tenemos que ser respetados. Nunca debes dejar que alguien te saqué esa idea de la cabeza, que seas una mujer no te hace débil, sino indispensable porque sin nosotras no habría vida, olvida esas bobadas sobre el pecado y la salvación. Ninguna persona sería feliz sí todos viviéramos en penitencia, debes buscar lo que amas, mi querida, y aferrarte a lo que quieres, sí te aferras a lo que la sociedad quiere de ti, sólo vivirás miserable el resto de tus días."

Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho la última vez que la vio, cuando era pequeña y comenzaba sus estudios como bailarina, el arte había sido su pasión, así como la de su madre, las circunstancias la habían alejado del baile pero aún podía cantar y no sólo en el coro, cómo lo había hecho los últimos dos años de su carrera, sino de una forma en que la alabaran, en que la consideraban un artista digna de respeto, en el fondo seguía siendo muy arrogante, pero también era una forma de olvidarse de todo.

Quería cantar para vivir las vidas de otras personas aunque fuera por unas horas, deseaba imaginar que era una trágica heroína en un ámbito artístico donde la música era el único lenguaje y no una antigua bailarina despreciada y tachada de indecente.

"Usted saldrá de aquí, madame. Será una gran cantante de ópera, puede tener mi palabra, algún día, todos conocerán a La Jules. Y usted cuando sea famosa ¿hablará de su viejo profesor?"

Meg sonrió mientras barría en el palco 5, recordando cómo se había reído de la predicción de aquel anciano tan afable que la había consolado durante esos cinco años infernales. Quizás si hubiera estado entera cuando llegó al Palacio Garnier, habría cometido con lo que le prometió y adicionado en el mismo momento, pero se encontraba demasiado deprimida y mancillada como para hacerlo pero cuanto comenzó a cantar de nuevo junto a Erik, la ambición regresó.

Meg observó el auditorio desde lo alto del palco, Sonrió y sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron con un brillo que sólo se había visto en esa chiquilla de diecisiete que había recibido mil aplausos en ese mismo salón, la misma chica que años después, había sido condenada por las gentes de Paris como una "pequeña ramera licenciosa".

Pero aquel dulce anciano la había llamado La Jules.

Ese sería su nombre.

Ya no podía llamarse más Meg Giry, no en un teatro, no le quedaban fuerzas para ver como el apellido de su madre se llenaba por sus errores, ella sabía que en ese lugar se denotaba la falsedad, cada vez que alguien la miraba, cada vez que la saludaban y le decían "madeimoselle" en un tono burlón. Meg se vengaría de todos, haría que se tragaran y se ahogaran con sus palabras, conseguiría que todos aquellos seres que la habían despreciado fueran al teatro para escucharla.

Esa sería su represalia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Meg muestra algo de su pasado y un lado más oscuro. Para los próximos ****capítulos..., esperen a ellos, ajajaja.**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por los reviews, díganme sí les resulta demasiado pesada la historia ¿Ok?**

**Nos vemos.**

**PD: ¿Qué les parece la portada? Son Ramin y Sierra en el medio y una foto más vieja de Sharon, nuestra Meg y una de las pocas que no es rubia, tengo otra por sí no les gusta, díganme y la cambio.**


	13. Éxtasis y Angustia

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece sólo la trama.**  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Éxtasis y Angustia _

* * *

_Primavera 1895_

El ensayo para la gala de lirica transcurría con normalidad luego de que una complicación obligara a los administradores a suspenderla, estaban a dos de marzo y darían un pequeño concierto para celebrar la abertura de una nueva temporada. Se harían unas pequeñas escenas de las óperas favoritas del público y los cantantes más requeridos entonarían canciones; todos esperaban a oír a la Carlotta.

Christine Daaé entonaba las canciones con el coro con su antigua y típica voz patosa, ocultando el canto angelical que realmente residía en sus cuerdas vocales. Su ángel le decía que debía mantener la belleza de su voz en secreto, que cuando la revelara, sorprenderían a todo Paris.

La joven se había llenado con una felicidad tan grande que no había recordado sentir jamás, su madre la alentaba a seguir las instrucciones de su "buen genio", y ella la obedecía, esperando a que vinieran las mañanas porque lo oiría en su camerino y las noches porque en sueños volvería a escuchar cantar a su hermosa voz.

Cuando terminaron los ensayos y regresaba a su vestidor para cambiarse, un muchacho pecoso le preguntó sí conocía a una tal Margaret Giry, pues venía a entregarle un paquete. El nombre se le hizo conocido y de repente recordó que era una de las acomodadoras, a quien algunas veces veía en los pasillos y que le saludaba cortésmente con la cabeza. Le sonrió dulcemente al muchacho y dijo que encontraría a la mujer y le daría la nota.

* * *

Meg subía las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie para pasar por el pasadizo que Erik le había enseñado para poder regresar a la superficie, era un camino largo e interminable que la hacía resoplar, se rió, aunque pocas veces había visto comer a Erik le vino la idea de que subir ese tramo de escalones era la causa de su delgadez, quien tuviera que subirlo y bajarlo por más de una década sin duda perdía unos cuantos kilos. La joven subía despacio y paraba de vez en cuando para atender las quejas de su pierna dolorida. Ese día lo tenía libre, y Annie Sorelli le había ofrecido ver la gala desde las bambalinas, se preguntó sí Erik estaría en el Palco 5.

Con aquellos meses de estudio, su convivencia con su maestro era lo suficientemente buena como para que él le diera la llave de la casa de casa y de la puerta que estaba en la Rue Scribe, le hablaba bien de sus progresos en el canto pero ya hacia mese que lo notaba con una expresión extraña, casi cómo de _felicidad, _Meg sentía un ligero calor en el pecho al pensar que ella era la causa de esos sentimientos, pero intentaba ignorarlo, Erik y ella no tenían posibilidades, además de la edad, los separaban los secretos que se guardaban mutuamente y sabía que la confianza que se profesaban era tan grande como la que sentiría la Carlotta por el hombre que limpiaba escenario. Sí él era feliz, entonces ella quería que le prestara una porción de aquella felicidad.

Pensaba muchas veces en su madre, quien todavía seguía afuera y no le había enviado ni una sola carta desde Inglaterra, le parecía extraño que no le avisara de la salud de su tía o de cómo era su estadía en aquel país de nieblas pero por meses todo aquello había sido respondido con silencio.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, siguió un corredor pequeñito que llevaba al lugar en donde todos pensaban que dormía, corriendo la puerta y entrando por el pequeño espejo; aquel mohoso camerino sólo contenía el camastro bien tendido y la caja-armario vacio, hacía ya varios mese en que había trasladado sus cosas a la casa del lago.

Se observó en el espejo, había elegido su mejor vestido para esa noche, de color rojo oscuro y con el escote abierto y mangas abullonadas, el pelo recogido en un moño, algo que le había costado considerando lo pequeño que era el espejo que había en el cuarto de baño de su habitación; se había maquillado con unos cosméticos prestados de la Sorelli, pintando levemente de rojo su boca pequeña y en forma de corazón.

Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza sí Erik ya estaba en su lugar, observando con sus ojos críticos de genio a los cantantes, sonrió al recordar que esa insoportable participación en el teatro era la causa de que estuviera junto a él, de que le debiera y de que hubiera aceptado sus clases; se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a su carácter entre áspero y encantador, que le parecía imposible imaginar un momento interesante de su estadía en Paris sin pensar en el rostro enmascarado del Fantasma.

* * *

Christine Daaé se encontraba arrodillada enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, la bata color blanco cubría el traje rosa pálido que llevaría esa noche de gala y su hermoso pelo suelto, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por los nervios.

De repente una voz irrumpió.

―Christine.

― ¡Ángel!―exclamó la muchacha.

― ¿No me esperabas?―preguntó la voz, la chica supuso que era porque estaba arrodillada.

―Rezaba profundamente para que usted viniera esta noche―contestó Christine con apasionada devoción―. Los administradores me han pedido que cante esta noche en la gala ¡Quieren que remplace a la Carlotta!

―Eso es maravilloso, querida mía―dijo él con dulzura, algo que la sorprendió, pues el siempre era estricto y serio con ella. ―Espero que recuerdes tus enseñanzas y me demuestres que eres digna de mi instrucción.

―Oh, lo haré. Le juro que no lo decepcionaré.

* * *

Los demás cantantes habían emocionado al público esa noche de gala. La Krauss, hizo una reverencia cuando terminó el brindis de Lucrecia Borgia, y salió del escenario tocando suavemente el hombro de Christine como muestra de apoyo, la muchacha tragó saliva.

Salió en el escenario al escenario vacío y observó como toda la audiencia tenía la vista en ella, caminó hasta el centro y cuando el director en el foso espero la señal para empezar, ella dio un tembloroso asentimiento y la música comenzó.

Cuando Christine abrió la boca, bien redondeada, todo el público contuvo un exclamación, aquellos acentos divinos que salían de esa garganta era imposibles de describir, su voz era increíblemente clara, dulce y maravillosa. El aria de Marguerite jamás había sonado tan extraordinaria en todos aquellos que cuando lo canto la joven sueca, que estaba absorta, perdida en la música.

Cuando entraron el bajo y el tenor que harían el trío final de _Fausto _con ella, la soprano parecía estar poseída por una fuerza misteriosa, sólo podía pensar en su padre, en su ángel y en el gran clamor de Marguerite cuando era subida al cielo por ese coro de ángeles, al terminar Christine cayó desfallecida en los brazos de Piangi, que apenas pudo salir de la impresión para ayudar a su compañera evitando la mirada furiosa que le dirigía una indispuesta Carlotta desde las bambalinas.

Erik observaba con orgullo a su alumna, a su ángel, Christine por fin había dejado que su alma le perteneciera, se había entregado a su música y logrado un esplendor imposible, a sus ojos, estaba más hermosa y sublime que cualquier criatura de la tierra, no podía pensar en nada más que en sus claros ojos mirando al vacio mientras le entregaba su alma en cada nota.

Entonces suspiró y la observó entrar en el escenario ayudada por sus compañeros, el imposible sentimiento en su pecho se volvió más brillante e intransigente que antes. Ya no podía ignorarlo, ni evadirlo.

La amaba.

* * *

― ¡Por favor, Christine!―suplicó un joven caballero, vestido con levita negra intentando tomar la mano blanca de la muchacha.

Christine, intentaba evadir al apuesto joven que la seguía. Luego de ser ayudada por un doctor en su camerino, se había sorprendido de ver a Raoul de Chagny, quien, galante había proclamado su antigua amistad y la había invitado a cenar, pero su ángel también estaba en el camerino y le había reprendido por ser tan débil y terrena; la chica tenía un gran temor de que él la dejara, y su condición era que no le dirigiera palabra a ese hombre.

―Se lo ruego, vizconde―dijo Christine intentando zafarse de su agarre, ―estoy muy nerviosa y cansada, sólo quiero regresar a mi casa.

― ¿No me recuerdas entonces? ―inquirió el joven con desilusión. La Daaé se mordió el labio inferior ¿Cómo no iba a recordar al niño con el que pasó el mejor de sus veranos? Claro que ya no era un niño, a sus veintidós años, Raoul era un joven muy guapo, de constitución fuerte, cabello castaño dorado y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era realmente un buen partido, pero nada de lo que podía esperar un simple cantante de ópera.

Desesperada, Christine buscó con los ojos cualquier cosa para desembarazarse del joven, entonces, en el pasillo vio una sombra roja oscura y la reconoció de inmediato.

― ¡Madeimoselle!―exclamó sobresaltando tanto a la mujer como a su amigo de la infancia.

Meg Giry se giró hacia ella arqueando una ceja oscura, reconociendo a la joven que había sorprendido al teatro esa noche, inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

―Ha estado excelente ésta noche, madeimoselle Daaé―dijo la castaña con frialdad, haciendo que la sueca se sonrojara.

―Se lo agradezco, pero también he estado buscándola todo el día―sacó una pequeña caja envuelta del bolsillo enorme de su capa y se extendió―. Un muchacho me dio esto en la mañana, la estaba buscando así que le dije que cuando la viera se lo daría, al parecer es importante.

La mujer vestida de rojo frunció el ceño y observó el remitente escrito a un lado de la caja y la arrancó sin prestar atención a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella, sacó un sobre que estaba dentro del envoltorio y lo abrió casi con violencia; leyó, al parecer, el contenido con gran velocidad todo ocurrió muy rápido después, la palidez de su rostro se volvió casi espectral, su rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer de rodillas. Christine avanzó hacia ella.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?―inquirió pero la joven no le contestó, se incorporó de un salto y desapareció corriendo por los pasillos.

* * *

Erik bajaba las escaleras que lo llevaban a su casa con pesadez y rabia, había visto a "ese chico", hablando con Christine luego de que la gala terminara, el tal Raoul de Chagny, asquerosamente rico, guapo y noble, todo el buen humor y la felicidad que había aparecido de repente se esfumaron en unos segundos al ver a ese hombre acercarse a la mujer que amaba. Mientras iba bajando alguien que pasaba corriendo y cojeando a la vez casi lo tira al suelo, observó como esa figura pequeña y delgada bajaba las escaleras con rapidez pero eso no le impidió tomar con fuerza su frágil brazo haciéndola girarse.

― ¡Qué haces! ―le gritó pero al instante sus labios se sellaron. Aun con esa luz casi inexistente podía ver el semblante pálido y el rostro bañado en lágrimas lo dejó mudo, aquella cara parecía imagen misma de la angustia, los fuertes sollozos que la joven intentaba retener en su pecho llenaban sus oídos. Meg intentó zafarse de su mano, agitando desesperadamente el brazo.

―Suéltame―dijo llorando― ¡Déjame, por el amor de Dios! ¡Suéltame!―chilló.

Erik dejó caer su mano completamente sorprendido y la vio bajo de las escaleras a un ritmo frenético y terrible ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Le habían hecho algo? En la mañana la había visto bien ¿a qué se debía que esa mañana hubiera estado bien y ahora se encontraba al borde de una terrible angustia?

Pues parecía que aquella noche en la ópera, esas dos emociones eran dominantes. El éxtasis y la angustia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno acá tenemos otro capítulo. Gracias por los reviews ¿Qué les parece mi trato a Christine? Les juro que me estoy conteniendo lo mejor que puedo. Y el petimetre ya apareció, por cierto, la persona que uso para describirlo es el señor Hadley Fraser,**** a quien pueden ver en la producción del 25 aniversario, **** porque al igual que Sierra hace despertar un poco mi compasión, y su personalidad se va a parecer más a la del Raoul del musical,(porque estoy segura de que sí lo hago como el afeminado del libro voy a tirarlo por la terraza de la ópera).**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	14. Perdida

_**Disclairmer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Perdida_

* * *

Cuando Erik regresó a la casa de Lago esa noche, sólo podía pensar en que le había pasado a su alumna cómo para que tuviera esa expresión de alma en pena cuando lo vio, en esos días Meg, no había hecho más que trabajar para poder probar suerte en la siguiente ópera de la temporada, no parecía más triste que lo normal, mantenía sus comentarios mordaces sobre algunos personajes de las obras, pero hasta esa noche, aparte del desafortunado episodio de la cámara, Meg nunca había mostrado tal vulnerabilidad. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía preocuparse, su mayor preocupación debía ser Christine y aquel maldito chico.

La casa estaba silenciosa, y más oscura que en lo habitual, sólo había un par de velas encendidas en los candelabros del salón. Al entrar, Erik no vio por ninguna parte a su pupila, pero sí se sorprendió al ver unas manchas rojas en la mesa y en el piso. Reconoció de inmediato esa sustancia, era sangre seca.

Caminó hacia la habitación del piso superior y dio varios golpes en la puerta.

―Meg, abre―ordenó él Fantasma con seriedad.

No pensó que ella le respondería, suponía que a esas alturas debía estar durmiendo por eso se sorprendió cuando una voz cavernosa llegó desde la pieza.

―Márchate, estoy bien―parecía cómo sí un muerto estuviera hablando, él quería pedirle un explicación acerca de las manchas de sangre pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia, por muy alumna suya que fuera, por mucho que viviera en la misma casa que él, Meg Giry era una mujer adulta y sus problemas suyos, no eran asuntos de un monstruo medio loco.

Al otro día se levantó antes del alba para llegar al camerino de Christine. Con quien tuvo una discusión bastante desagradable. Los celos comenzaron a hacer estragos en su mente cuando vio que el inmaduro vizconde estaba de nuevo en su teatro, le habría importado un rábano sí sólo estuviera detrás de una bailarina o una de las chicas del coro pero no, estaba detrás de Christine, de _su_ Christine.

Raoul de Chagny era asquerosamente rico, guapo y al parecer se llevaba de las mil maravillas con la chica que tanto amaba, aunque ella había jurado que sólo eran conocidos de la infancia no le engañaba la mirada d anhelo que poblaba los ojos claros de su alumna cada vez que lo veía por la Ópera.

"¡Estúpido muchacho!", pensaba, "¡Espero que estés bien atento sí es quieres desafiarme! Tú podrás tener belleza y riqueza pero mi voz fue lo que la inspiro, jamás te entregará su alma como a mí."

* * *

Meg observó su rostro en el pequeño espejo del cuarto de baño, los moretones azules marcaban su piel de marfil, la penosa caída que había tenido en las escaleras le había dejado lesiones por todo el cuerpo, había estado horas estática y quieta limpiándose las cortadas con una tela en la boca para evitar soltar un grito de dolor y alertar a su anfitrión.

Los cardenales en su cara podían ser ocultados por maquillaje, así que intentó hacerlo lo mejor pasible sin que se notaran tanto los polvos, tomó la gran maraña de risos oscuros y los ató en un moño apretado, frunció los labios y se alisó la falda del vestido negro antes de salir de la casa. La carta era urgente, tenía que ir ese día, le dejó una nota a Erik en la mesa del salón y se dedicó a subir con mucho esfuerzo las escaleras y recorrer los pasadizos que llevaban a la puerta de la Rue Scribe. Caminó por las calles de Paris cojeando levemente, pidió un carruaje y le indicó la dirección con frialdad al conductor.

El edificio era grande y blanco, con una estructura bastante anticuada estrecha, entró cuando el portero le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a donde se suponía que era la oficina de aquel hombre de leyes, al abrir la puerta pudo sentir cómo una presencia cálida corría hacia ella.

― ¡Oh, Meg! ¡Mi querida Meg! ―Su hermana mayor, también vestida de negro y con un pañuelo en la mano, la abrazaba entre ligeros sollozos.

―Está todo bien, Josephine―quiso consolarla la joven, con un rostro que al abogado, un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una escritorio, no le pareció el semblante de una mujer devastada por la pena, más bien parecía una estatua, una hermosa y pálida figura vestida de negro.

El hombre dejó a las hermanas en una pequeña intimidad por unos minutos, para que ambas se abrazaran y compartieran su mutuo dolor pero estaban ahí por una situación legal, y pronto tuvo que carraspear para que ambas jóvenes se sentaran enfrente de su escritorio y comenzaran la discusión del trámite.

El asunto se discutió muy rápido y los bienes se distribuyeron con monotonía, el documento claramente decía: quinientos francos de los ahorros a la Iglesia, dos cajas de antiguos vestidos de baile para la hija mayor de Josephine, Ámelie y toda la colección de libros de cuentos policiales para su hijo menor , Albert. Josephine recibió con dedos temblorosos los objetos y su propia nueva posesión: un antiguo broche de diseño inglés. Al llegar el turno de Meg, ella apenas podía creer lo que el abogado estaba leyendo y que luego le entregó sin mucha ceremonia una caja forrada en terciopelo negro, dentro del él vio con horror como descansaba un medallón de oro con cadena gruesa, era un objeto extraordinariamente bello, pero la joven lo sostenía en sus manos cómo sí fuera una serpiente venenosa que iba a picarle.

Al terminar, las hermanas salieron, Josephine volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Meg, mirando a su hermana con aquellos ojos negros que había heredado de madame Giry.

―Bernard estaba preocupado por ti, dijo que debía llevarte a nuestra casa―dijo frotando ligeramente los brazos delgados de su hermana, Meg sonrió un poco al recordar a su cuñado, aquel hombre tan sencillo y cariñosos que trataba a Josephine como si fuera el mayor de los dones, aunque su hermana mayor había elegido una vida normal, varias veces había envidiado la maravillosa felicidad que poseía.

―Estaré bien―dijo la joven con tono consolador, sostuvo la caja con la joya entre sus manos y la colocó sobre los dedos enguantados de su hermana―. No puedo tenerlo.

―Oh, claro que no, esto es tuyo y de nadie más―replicó Josephine ―, te lo ha dejado a ti, junto con las cosas que nos dio a nosotros, aunque todavía no entiendo la petición, está pidiéndonos que rompamos una tradición sagrada…

―Creo que sabía lo que yo tenía planeado―murmuró Meg apretando los puños, su hermana la miró inquisitiva―. Estaba planeando regresar a los escenarios, Jo, ¿recuerdas que una de mis cartas te dije que adicionaría para una ópera…?

― ¡Oh, mi pobre Meg!―gimió la mujer envolviendo con sus largos brazos ―. Cómo me hubiera gustado ser tan valiente como tú, tienes el arte en corazón, igual que mamá… quizás por eso…

―Sí piensas que estoy siendo inmoral―susurró la castaña―, puedo soportar las críticas de la gente, Jo, pero no las tuyas.

―No seas boba―farfulló la dama―. Yo jamás te criticaría, es más, tú deberías odiarme ¡Y pensar que viví por años feliz como gato en su canasta mientras mi adorada hermana sufría tanto! Debí ser menos atolondrada, Meg, debía ver la verdad de tus cartas.

―No podrías haber dicho modos―contestó Meg con gran amargura.

―Habría movido cielo y tierra para ayudarte―declaró Josephine con solemnidad y dio un largo y triste suspiro―. Pero ahora sé que sin importar lo que nos suceda tú harás tu camino sola, siempre fuiste libre y rebelde, Meg, y aunque sé no necesitas que te diga esto, debes cumplir con su deseo y seguir con tu vida; tienes mucha pasión por ella como para dejar que la tristeza te la arrebate. Ve, canta y acaba con todas esas divas tontas.

Aquel último comentario causo un poco de hilaridad en la joven, su hermana y ella eran dos seres completamente diferentes, a pesar de que la amaba con toda su alma, Meg sabía muy bien que Josephine era una parte de su vida completamente aíslala e indiferente, la fortuna le había sonreído con una familia maravillosa y una vida placida, lo que menos quería era arrastrarla con sus pesares. En el fondo sabía, que ese día iba ser el último en que iban a verse.

Apretó el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello mientras regresaba a la Ópera, no sabía porque se lo había dejado pero se lo agradecía enormemente, al menos podría guardar algo en él, por supuesto, cuando tuviese un recuerdo feliz para esconder.

* * *

Las audiciones para la siguiente ópera de la temporada se desarrollaban con revuelo en el auditorio de la Academia Real de Música, la obra a representar era _Hannibal _y aunque era extraño, la Carlotta no estaba en el papel principal, al parecer, en su afán de demostrar que era todavía la consentida, se había tomado unas "pequeñas vacaciones con su marido", con el fin de que luego de que las óperas representadas por la señorita Daaé resultaran un fiasco, los gerentes le pedirían de rodillas que regresara, así que sin más tardar, tomó a Piangi y se marchó del teatro a la casa de campo que tenían fuera de la ciudad.

_Hannibal _de Chalumeau, era una historia dramática con música divina, aunque bastante ficticia en comparación con otras óperas, y al igual que _Fausto _a pesar de tener el nombre del protagonista masculino se centraba casi por completo en la fémina encarnada por la soprano principal, la extraña reina Elissa y en su desastroso romance con el capataz de los esclavos, quien era interpretado tanto como un bailarín, como por un cantante. Ese día las audiciones no se concentraban para la protagonista, pues ese rol estaba garantizado a la Daaé pero había muchas sopranos de la compañía compitiendo por el segundo mejor papel en la obra, el de la esclava Clitia, la desdichada amante del capataz, por desgracia, las audiciones llevaban más de una hora y no encontraban a una chica adecuada.

―La siguiente por favor―dijo monseiur André con tono aburrido y se giró para ver a su socio quien se retorcía el bigote con nerviosismo. Observaban las audiciones desde su palco―. Cálmate, ya habrá una que este bien.

― ¿Puedo empezar, monseiur?―preguntó una voz desde el escenario.

― ¿Su nombre?―inquirió André distraído y sin mirar.

―Margaret Jules―respondió la voz fría de la mujer, haciendo que los dos hombres saltaron de sus butacas y observaron a mujer vestida de negro en el centro del escenario.

― ¿La acomodadora? Esto ya es demasiado―masculló Firmin con indignación.

―Dejémosla probar suerte―dijo su socio más compasivo― ¿Después de todo hay otra? Puede empezar usted, madeimoselle.

―Madame, sí no le importa―le corrigió suavemente la joven, y asintió hacia el foso de la orquesta para que el pianista comenzara la música.

Todo el mundo, las sopranos, los directores, los miembros ya constituidos del reparto, las chicas del ballet, hasta los tramoyistas, tenían un solo pensamiento, que aquella mujer iba a sonar horrible y desafinada incluso en las vocalizaciones, pero apenas el pianista comenzó a tocar las escalas para calentar la voz de la joven tuvo que detenerse porque estaba sorprendido hasta el punto del horror, aunque lo ocultó y siguió tocando. En cuanto la orquesta comenzó a tocar, aquel sonido sobrenatural llenó por completo el auditorio, incluso Christine Daaé, que en ese momento intercambiaba algunas palabras con el barítono que haría de Valentín, giró la cabeza sorprendida al reconocer a la joven que había visto derrumbarse en la angustia la noche anterior, no podía creer que esa fuera su voz ¿De dónde salían aquellos acordes oscuros y bellos? ¿Aquella voz trágica y terrible que parecía tener encarnada alma de la esclava griega? Los directores tenían la boca por los suelos de la impresión. Y cuando ella terminó el aria, monseiur André se levantó de su asiento y se apoyo en la baranda del palco sonriendo entre feliz y sorprendido.

―Estimada, madame. Me alegra decirle que usted tiene el papel.

* * *

_Erik:_

_Me disculpo por mi comportamiento la pasada noche. Sí te estás preguntando por las manchas de sangre en la casa, cuando regresaba me caí por las escaleras. Tengo un compromiso importante en la ciudad, regresaré en la tarde para nuestra clase._

_Meg._

Erik frunció el ceño, mirando la nota escrita con la letra pulcra y estirada de la joven, había esperado que, como no había subido al palco pensó que todavía estaría en la casa y que podía interceptarla para que le respondiera la situación de la noche anterior, pero al parecer la pequeña Giry le había ganado terreno antes de tiempo.

Observó la casa vacía, subió hacia el segundo piso y encontró la habitación de la muchacha con la puerta entreabierta, la pieza estaba igual de ordenada que siempre pero el escritorio había unos papeles dispersos, como guiado por una fuerza invisible tomó uno de los papeles y lo leyó. Este decía así.

_25 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1995 _

_Queridísima Meg: _

_ No sabes cuánto me entristece tener que reanudar nuestro contacto después de tantos años con una mala noticia, pero debido a que mi bienhechora, tu querida tía, está inconsolable por la tristeza. Pero tu querida madre, la señora Isabelle Giry Jules, falleció aquí en Inglaterra hace pocos días, de cólera. Al parecer, un hombre en barco en el que ella viajaba comenzó a contagiar a la gente y a pesar de que tu madre pensó que se había librado de aquella peste, falleció unos pocos días luego de llegar a nuestra casa, sus últimas palabras fueron para ti y para tu hermana, dijo varias veces algo sobre un fantasma y que tú debías cantar. Me entregó las otras cartas que encontrarás en la caja, dijo que quería que las leyeras. La enterramos aquí, en un cementerio bien cuidado y digno de una dama tan valiente como ella. _

_ Tu tía Maggie no pará de decir que debes venir a vivir con ella a Inglaterra con nosotros, y yo creo lo mismo, has sufrido mucho en Francia, querida Meg, es tiempo de que consigas algo de paz, sin embargo, es tu decisión y espero que te alegre saber, que al otro lado del Canal tienes también una familia._

_ Mis más sinceras condolencias._

_ Tu amigo, Richard Henslowe._

Aquella carta lo sorprendió ¿Madame Giry había muerto? El documento era viejo, por lo que de seguro se había extraviado y había tardado en llegar, y la pobre chica lo había recibido la noche anterior ¡Con razón estaba tan angustiada! ¡Su madre estaba en la tumba desde hacía casi tres meses y ella no sabía nada! También había otra carta ahí, una en la que reconoció su propia letra escrita con tina roja. Reconoció la carta, la había enviado meses atrás.

_Estimada madame Giry:_

_ Sólo escribo para expresar mi satisfacción por el buen trabajo de su hija cuidando mi palco, debo decir que es una mujer muy competente. También me agradaría avisarle, _madame_, que su hija es una esplendida cantante y que su voz, fue muy bien enseñada, así como alguna vez hace años lo fue su baile, no subestime a su hija, estoy seguro que en estos días la sorprenderá. _

_ la. O_

Le había enviado esa carta a la maestra de ballet esperando dejar de verla discutir con su hija, pues los días en que Meg regresaba peleada con ella, se volvía tosca y malhumorada. No esperaba que en su lecho de muerte aún conservara esa nota, y mucho menos que se la enviara a su hija, pero quizás con sus últimas fuerzas, madame Giry, solo había deseado lo mejor para su hija y le había alentado a seguir con su nueva carrera. Sintió una inesperada compasión por aquella mujer, que aún en el otro lado del Canal, quería reconciliarse con su hija.

Pero también presentía que esa muerte no iba a detener a Meg, era una mujer ambiciosa, eso lo había dejado en claro cuando entró ese día a la mansión, anunciando con una media sonrisa arrogante que había conseguido el papel de Clitia.

― ¿Y dónde estaba mi querido maestro para verme en la audición?―decía con cierta picardía―. No pensé que fueras de esos que se pierden los momentos de triunfo.

Ante esa frase, Erik se tensó ¿acaso Meg sabía algo de Christine? La castaña no afirmaba nada, pero tampoco lo negaba, sólo se colocó en su cotidiana posición delante del piano pequeño y espero a comenzaran la clase.

* * *

Durante una semana, él la ayudaba a preparar el papel para _Hannibal_, sin mencionar nada sobre su madre o aquel hombre que le había enviado la carta. No la había visto expresar más emociones que esa fiera determinación, notó que a veces, al caminar, ella cojeaba, pero sólo era cuando regresaba de subir todas esas escaleras.

―Espera―dijo durante una clase, estaban practicando el aria de Clitia, y era la segunda vez que Meg se quedaba sin aliento, se recargó en la silla al lado del piano jadeando ligeramente, al Fantasma le parecía extraño, su alumna tenía un muy buen control de respiración, y sí bien el aria era bastante difícil, le había hecho cantar otras peores. Cuando la vio apretarse el abdomen y tratar de respirar profundamente soltó un suspiro.

― ¿Traes un corsé?―le preguntó con soltura, pero la joven se puso rígida y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Qué?

―Quítatelo―le ordenó el con simpleza.

― ¿Disculpa?―dijo Meg sonrojándose. Erik rodó los ojos.

―Te está impidiendo respirar―contestó hastiado―, a este paso no podrías cantar ni una sola nota.

Meg dejó su sonrojó y luego asintió yendo a su habitación, había pasado la noche en el departamento de la Sorelli, quien no dejaba de alagarla por su voz, y la gran reputación que se estaba construyendo en la Ópera, a pesar de las malas lenguas, Annie había insistido esa mañana en ayudarla con su ropa como cuando ambas eran ratitas de ballet, y al parecer no había medido sus fuerzas en atar el corsé; la joven se mordió los labios, las cintas de aquel artefacto estaban fuertemente atadas, y no llegaba a desatarlas pues no tenía alguien que la ayudara, tragando hondo levanto la voz.

― ¿Me puedes ayudar?―No esperaba a que él fuera a su habitación, sobre todo porque era algo indigno que un hombre estuviera en el cuarto de una dama cuando ella estaba a medio vestir, pero apenas lo pensó supo que era ridículo. A los ojos de la sociedad, Erik era sólo un fenómeno y un fantasma, y ella una perdida. Importaba poco el recato en su situación.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando sintió que estaba detrás de ella, se sentía ridículamente pequeña en esa habitación, con el torso únicamente cubierto por la camisola y el ceñido corsé, inspiró hondo cuando escuchó que él comenzaba a deshacer los lazos. Pensaba que el corazón le iba a estallar.

―A veces no entiendo porque las mujeres tienden a matarse vistiendo este endemoniado artefacto―murmuró él con voz de seda, apartándole el pelo que siempre llevaba suelto y colocándoselo en encima del hombro.

―Quizás es porque los hombres quieren vernos así―dijo ella cerrando los ojos―. Quieren que seamos muñecas medio ahogadas, delgadas y bonitas para que no les estorbemos.

―Es una noción horrorosa―susurró Erik terminando de deshacer el corsé y dejando que callera al suelo con ruido seco, sus dedos rozaron con delicadez el hombro desnudo de Meg haciendo que ella tomara un trago de aire con rapidez.

―Lo es―contestó con voz temblorosa, apartándose de él y colocándose rápidamente la blusa―. Pero así es el mundo, Erik, sí obedeces las reglas eres una buena mujer, aunque tu vida se vuelva un vacio interminable. Sí sigues cosas como la pasión, sólo eres una perdida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Lamento muchísimo mi gran tardanza, el colegio me está absorbiendo la imaginación. aunque estoy orgullosa del largo del capitulo, generalmente los escribo muy cortos. Lo de la ópera Hannibal, (que los que vieron el musical saben que es parte de él) es una creación mía pues la trama no está especificada, pues sólo parte de la escena del principio. missju, te doy la bienvenida, y gracias a las demás por comentar.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
